naruto gakuen alice
by NeitherSaneNorInsane
Summary: natsume cheated on mikan so she left and went 2 kohana 2 train there she meets new people as well as a stoic boy.would love blossom between the 2 and leave natsume feeling guilty for leaving her. please reveiw and read my other story T 4 rude words haitus
1. Chapter 1

_**This is my second fanfic and I hope you enjoy it. It was meant to be published during the weekend but you know the heat WOW BOILING I swore I was going to die...any way on with the story**_

_**I don't own Gakuen Alice or naruto: D: D **_

_**(A/n Youichi and Persona are Mikans brothers **__** also she isn't in dangerous ability)**_

**Let's begin!**

**Chapter 1-Meeting with the uncle and unfortunate events**

**Mikans POV!**

It was really a normal day for me. As usual I woke up late and obviously shouted almost bursting everyone's ear drums. Anyway as I do my morning routine, you know taking a shower and changing my clothes. I also let my hair down to reveal its silky-ness and what not.

So as I was saying, as I left my room running of course I bumped into THE Natsume Hyuuga also know as my boyfriend of 2 years. I was remembering how he confessed.

Flashback!

It was during lunch time when Natsume kind of strode his way towards Mikan who was eating. She saw Natsume approaching her so she yelled out to him obviously making him wince with her volume.

"Hey polka can we talk privately"

"Whatever you say to me can be said to my friends' right?"

"Whatever anyway I came to ask if you wanted to be my girlfriend it's ok I-"

He was cut off as Mikan suddenly launched herself at him saying yes of course and saying that she loved him to over and over again

End flashback!

As I entered the class room I greeted everyone with my classic "ohayo minna-san!" And with the same greetings of "ohayo Mikan-Chan/Mikan/Sakura-Chan"

I ran towards Hotaru screaming her name which made her irritated...yes I know she hated it but who cares... and shot me with her baka gun

BAKA BAKA BAKA

Then Yuu being the gentleman he was offered me a hand which I of course took. Then after that the 'heart-throbs' of the school followed by the girls KKKYYYAAAAAAA followed by burning hair. I had to admit it was funny.

So as I was on my way to my seat to greet Ruka-pyon and Natsume the speaker went...

"Mikan Sakura please come to the headmasters office I repeat Mikan sakura to the headmasters office"

"What did you do baka Mikan?" Hotaru said emotionlessly

Scratching my head and grinning sheepishly "I honestly don't know...but I know it won't be bad so see you soon ne?"

With that she left the class

**Headmaster's office: D**

**No-one's POV!**

As Mikan entered the office her uncle/headmaster launched himself at her saying how much he missed her and bla bla bla when suddenly...

He was pulled away from Mikan by one of her brothers...PERSONA... well after that Youichi entered and gave Mikan a small hug, same with Persona.

After uncle Kazu (A/N made up name) calmed down he sat at his desk and turned to look serious followed by Mikan knowing that it was important.

"Mikan I want to tell you that you have another alice and im sure you know already...but you don't seem to know HOW to use it so I will be giving you an opportunity to go and studies in a village called Kohana also know as the village of the leaves because of its lush greenery."

"What about my friends here. Can I tell them about it?"Mikan solemnly spoke

"Yes you can only tell one person though. I mean you don't want the whole school trying to stop you? You can tell me later in the afternoon or whenever you feel like, I don't mind." Kazu said while chuckling a bit then sighing

"Thanks uncle Kazu" she said while smiling brightly

"Mi-Chan, we can pack up your things along with Youichi if you're going to leave so tell us ok? Also you can tell the one person you leaving 'kay" persona said while holding Youichi's hand and disappearing into nowhere.

**Back in the classroom**

Everyone was worrying where Mikan was when she popped out of nowhere and sitting onto her seat

'I'll tell Natsume since he is my boyfriend hehehe. I'll tell him after school. Knowing him he'll be by the Sakura tree.

As class went by Mikan was very _patiently_ waiting for the bell to ring

**Afterschool time skip the Sakura tree**

As Mikan was looking for Natsume at the Sakura tree, she saw two figures near the tree so she hid and listened from a far place using her hearing Alice she copied...

The conversation

(Not using speech marks. Normal-Natsume _italics-mysterious slut hehehe)_

_Ne Natsume-kun, are you still with that Sakura girl she's sooo ugly. You could be with me instead of her (in a sickeningly sweet voice...belch...Soz I just threw up writing that)_

Don't worry I your still way sexier and a better kisser than her

_Then why are you with her?_

Well people expect me to be with her so I did plus she's just a toy to help me with my fan girls coz they seem to like her now and would stop following me everywhere

End of conversation

That snapped her.

She stomped up her the shocked couple who saw her and SLAPPED yes slapped Natsume VERY hard on the face

"You...you just used me huh" Mikan said in a cold voice which shocked the couple even more

"What do you think? You were a very useful toy, as you can see I think were broken up" he said smirking

SLAP

"How dare you use me Hyuuga...I loved you and this how you treat me? Well from now forth I will stop any feelings for you and burry it 6 feet down into the ground" she said smirking

"Also thanks for making my decision easier...ja ne" she said while walking towards the girls dorms

When she was out of reach/sight she ran at lightning speed towards Hotaru, her best friend's room

Hotaru's room

Knock knock knock

Hotaru opened the door to see a tear stained Mikan at the door. She let her in immediatly while she told her robot to make some tea

"Tell me what happened Mikan?"

"He cheated on me Hotaru and he told me that je only used me to keep fan girls away from him"

"So I guess the him you speak of is Huuga. I'll kill him revive him then kill him over and over again" Hotaru mumbles while cleaning her baka gun upgraded version 102.98

"I also have something to tell you...im leaving to train in Kohana so I can protect my loved one excluding Huuga. I was going to tell him but since that happened, I'm telling you. I hope you understand Hotaru"

Still emotionless you can see sadness in her eyes "You're leaving tomorrow then" her bangs covering her face

"don't worry I'll be back in a year or two and I'll be leaving letters and a gift to remember me by tomorrow so when I leave tell everyone to come to my room after school to see the" said Mikan while tears still coming out of her eyes

"i have to tell uncle that im going so he can tall Aniki and you-Chan to help pack my bags ja" while hugging Hotaru who hugged back then leaving

_**End of chapter**_

_**Next chapter will be when everyone reads the letter when they found out Mikan left and when she arrives to meet mysterious people**_

_**I kind of left it in a cliffy and I hope you review and support and give me ideas. I have ideas up to chapter 13 so when I publish chapter 13 give me ideas**_

_**I will only give previews on odd numbers ok!**_

_**Support me please and keep reading: D: D**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**This is the second chapter of the story sorry it's been a while…I kinda forgot that I wrote it as a hiatus and that their 13 at the moment and after the 2 years 15 yeah!**_

_**Anyway I don't own Naruto or Gakuen Alice!**_

_**(mikans going to be a bit stioc but she will show some emotion lol i revised this chapter with some help from pure momo)**_

_**with thanks to those who reveiwed**_

_**sin0fcha0s, pure momo,twinklejade-chan and mikanella-chan  
**_

**Let's begin!**

**Chapter 2- where is she?**

After leaving hotaru's room Mikan went to find her onii-chan so tell him to help her pack my bags. _Im really going to miss this place but I need to get my mind of that HYUUGA! _She thought

After finding persona she tells him the situation about her leaving and about Natsume

"Do you want me to make him suffer I can get him more missions?" persona offered his voice dripping with venom

"No need onii-chan…I'll do that when I come back. I'll obviously get stronger" Mikan said with a smirk etched on her face

So after gathering all the things she needed for the 2 year trip she went to her desk to write the letters to her friends.

She went to sleep after that, thinking of her friends that she will miss dearly..

**The next day**

When Mikan woke up at 7 to prepare her self she was still thinking of her friends and how they will react.

_Ill send them letters occasionally and get them presents on their birthdays so they still know im thinking of them!_ She thought.

So after getting a quick shower and dressing up in a light blue short sleeved t-shirt with quarter length denim shorts, a black waist coat and blue pumps she left the letter on her desk and picked her luggage and left for the gate where she saw Hotaru waiting there.

Mikan kept walking till she reached, her eyes brimming with tears she went up to her and hugged her which Hotaru returned.

"I left the letter for you all on my desk so read it with everyone after class. I'll really miss you Hotaru and ill see you in a couple of years" Mikan sobbed

"I'll miss you to baka you better be the same when I see you next time…don't forget you still owe me a huge debt" Hotaru smiled through the tears

*cough cough*

Mikan death glared the person who dared disrupt their moment but stopped when it was her brother.

They bid their final farewells and Mikan finally teleported to Konoha (a/n the village of the leaf might refer to as VOL)

**In class after Mikan left**

While everyone was chatting with their friends, the gang which includes Anna, Nonoko, Yuu, Koko, Hotaru and Ruka (a/n Natsume doesn't include here anymore! You know why…) were wondering where Mikan was and well Hotaru was hoping she got there safe as she knew where she was…and well Natsume was sucking face with another slut.

Suddenly the door to the class opened and Narumi came in a black tux (I think you know the reason why) and everyone was shocked obviously so Koko read his mind and what he found out shocked him. He had a look of pure sadness on his face and everyone wondered what happened to make him look like that.

"So Koko-kun you already know right…why don't you tell everyone…I don't want to be in the class which had the person which made my Mikan-chan leave" Narumi spat while glaring at Natsume

Everyone was shocked that Narumi could speak that venomously and could actually glare. But after they got over the shock everyone stared at Koko waiting to hear what made him so sad

"Mikan…she….left….to go to the village…konoha and wont be back…for 2 years" Koko sobbed not believing that she really left

after taking in what they heard they stared to cry for the loss they had ad well Natsume just thought _good riddance one less girl to handle_ (a/n I actually wanna kill myself for making Natsume like that but I need him to be really mean)

All of a sudden Hotaru got up and walked to the front of the class room and spoke. "Mikan left a letter for us in her room so as Narumi sensei isn't here do you lot want to go to her room to read it?"

A majority of the class murmured and followed Hotaru out of the class room except the NatsumexRuka fan club.

**In Mikan's bedroom**

When almost half the class got into Mikan's room (a/n forgot to say she got to special star and he has SEC) Hotaru went to the desk and opened the letter…it wrote

_Dear everyone,_

_If you are wondering why I left there are 2 reasons._

_One of the reasons is that me and Natsume broke up after he cheated me. I want to leave so I can clear my mind. The second reason is also that I have another Alice I will not tell you what the Alice is but I left so I can train so I could protect you all from the AAO. I won't forget you, it's only 2 years and don't worry I'll sent presents and send letters via through Hotaru: D I'll really miss you all_

_From Mikan the tangerine_

People were sad that she left but they felt relieved that she will be coming back. That fact that she could also be bringing presents also added to the happiness

The people left slowly only leaving the gang to themselves in Mikan's room to talk.

(A/n if there are more than 2 people in a conversation I will use this method of chatting)

Anna: I can't believe that Natsume actually cheated poor Mikan-chan

Nonoko: I know who would do that?

Koko: she really loved him to you know

Yuu: he doesn't deserve him and I hope she find someone nice who'll actually like her while she's away

The rest agreed with him and decided to leave to go to their own rooms.

**Somewhere in konoha**

In an office there were 13 people in the room. The hokage was talking to a group af 12 people who were discussing about an important matter

"Ok so as I was saying a new student will be arriving anytime soon and I want you lot to teach her." Tsunade said

And at that very moment there was a poof and a girl with brunette hair and a man with black hair and a mask appeared near the woman's desk.

"Good timing Mikan and persona, you can meet you new teachers" Tsunade started to point to people.

**(a/n just listing them. They all look the same as the anime when they were younger)**

"Naruto's the one with blonde hair, Sakura's the one with pink hair and Sasuke's the one with spiky raven hair. This is team 7. The one with short indigo hair and pupil-less eyes is Hinata; the one with spikes on his cheeks is Kiba and the one with sunglasses in Shino. That was team 8. Team 9 has Hinata's cousin Neji the one with the long brown hair, Lee the one in the spandex suit and Tenten the one with the twin buns. Finally team 10 who has Ino the one with blonde hair that covers one eye, Shikamaru the one with the spiky hair in the ponytail and Chouji the one who has the bag of chips which really he shouldn't have" Tsunade spoke before taking a deep breath.

And one by one they said their greeting with the hey's, hi's and the hn's

As Mikan was looking at her new teachers she kept her face stoic and empty of emotion as she greeted them back.

what she didnt know was she caught the attention of one...

**Sasuke's POV**

hn... so as hokage-sama was introducing the teams to the new girl i seemed to notce that she didnt have much emotions. While she was greeting everyone she caught my stare. As i thought stoic...but if I looked closer i could have sworn i saw something like pain or great sadness

but what do i care anyway...she might be another fangirl or something

tch im staring at her to much...she does look quite nice to be in the same species as the wild beasts (fangirls lol)

at least the introductions are over and we can go home heh finally.

**Normal POV**

With the introductions now over persona took Mikan to their apartment where they would stay for the mean time.

"How do you like them so far" persona asked

"They seem nice" mikan said with a slight smile

"He might be different that you thought" persona spoke while getting a slip of paper "Here. This is what you'll be learning and with who"

Healing techniques with Sakura

Taijutsu with Hinata and Lee

Weapons with Tenten

Genjutsu and mind strategies with Ino and Shikamaru

Poisons with Shino

Chakra control with Naruto and Chouji

Ninjutsu with Sasuke and Neji

Sharpening her senses with Kiba (like training her hearing, sight etc)

"I'll do my best during these 2 years. Don't worry" she said to her self

_**End of chapter whoop! Please read what's below **__**because its important!**_

_**So I kinda changed it from Naruto to Sasuke but I like that pairing better cuz I mean 2 happy people together isn't as good as a cold and a happy person together right**_

_**So I need some help on how to get Mikan and Sasuke together in the space of about 2 or 3 chapters. I was thinking that a time skips of about 2 or 3 months or on Valentines Day (possibly the latter) Sasuke gets in trouble with his fangirls and Mikan helps him by hiding him in her apartment. They start talking and they start to develop their feelings. Another time skip when their 14 and they like/love each other and everyone knows it but they don't say and Mikan's new friends set them up during a party their holding and they get together during a game of truth or dare and then they become a couple and during the time she was there Mikan helped get Naruto and Sakura together as well as Hinata and kiba, Neji and Tenten and Ino and Shikamaru together. The rest of the 2 years could be about her getting stronger and then about her leaving so overall that could be about 3 chapters**_

_**Here it is**_

_**Chapter 3-valentines day thing**_

_**Chapter 4-truth or dare thing-they get together**_

_**Chapter 5-getting stronger and leaving**_

If you have other ideas to add please tell me but that would be the base of the next 3 chapters…I'll also be adding parts to show what's happening in Gakuen Alice.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Yay third chapter finally...I revised the last chapter with some help from pure Momo who also helped with some of this chapter**_

_**In this chapter Mikan has emotions she was just stoic because of her current **_

_**Situation a couple months ago lol**_

_**I don't own Naruto or Gakuen Alice**_

_**Thanks to those who reviewed**_

_**Animejuliet**_

_**CutiePrincessPikachu**_

_**Pure Momo**_

**Let's begin!**

**Chapter 3-Valentine's day**

Time skip give or take a few months

**Sasuke's POV**

_Ring ring ring ring_

Ughhhhh that stupid alarm won't go off. Since im awake I might as well get up. So as I was getting in my bath I started the water and went inside. The cool water felt good against my skin and did a good job to wake me up.

As I finished my bath, I got changed and brushed my teeth and hair. I got out of the shower but suddenly I heard someone knocking on my doors and windows.

Cautious of who was there I walked towards the door which was near the calendar. I looked at the date...oh...my...friggin...god

It was

February

The

14thhhhh

My god it was Valentine's Day...man what a drag. How should I escape...I could always get a clone to distract their attention while I leg it...yes that could work so that's what I did. I made a shadow clone of myself and it walked outside where I heard almost ALL of konoha's girls outside. I pity the poor shadow clone. Oh well.

As I escaped through a hole in the ceiling I specifically made for this occasion I jumped roof to roof hoping to escape the rest of the female species. But luck wasn't on my side as a pink haired person found me and shouted it to the heavens

"SASUKE-KUN'S HERE!" Sakura shouted and suddenly a horde of girls out of nowhere appeared and started to chase after me

So as I was running, without looking where I was and entered into an open window which I then closed

I looked around the room and found it looked quite simple. It had a single bed with white bed sheets and some pillows. The only other colours were purple and some pinks and reds. There was also a desk, a wardrobe and another door.

So as I was about to check if the coast was clear the door I mentioned earlier opened which revealed fog... I think that was the bathroom. A figure came out clad in only a towel. The fog cleared a bit only to find..._Mikan... _rubbing a towel on her head to dry her hair. I noticed she had her eyes closed so I should probably get the hell out of here

*opens eyes*

Uh oh. As she opened her eyes, she suddenly saw me and her eyes widened...I found the expression quite amusing but now's not the time. So as I was saying she was about to open her mouth to scream but I dashed towards her to cover her mouth

I also noticed she had quite a nice figure while I was close to her

"Don't scream. Im being chased by fan girls so I hid here" I whispered

After I felt her nod I let her go and she let out a big sigh

"You know you're lucky it was me or you would have been molested" she said with a chuckle

**Mikans POV**

"You know you're lucky it was me or you would have been molested" I said with a chuckle. He chuckled a bit as well which was surprising to see from the stoic Uchiha.

When I finished chuckling I found out that I was still in a towel so as I was pushing him out my room I said "get out and wait in the living room while I get changed"

He only nodded as I closed the door. So as the door closed I walked to my closed/wardrobe I took out a quarter length tight fitting shorts and over them was a red mid-thigh length skirt with a slit on one side. I also grabbed a white Chinese style, up to elbow sleeved top with sakura petals on the bottom left corner with my sandals.

I then walked out of the room to the living room to see Sasuke who was sitting on one of the couches. I walked up to the other couch and stared at him. I couldn't help but think that his hair was shaped like a ducks butt so I giggled a bit. I know he noticed because he asked me what I was laughing about

**Normal POV**

"What are you giggling about" asked an annoyed Sasuke

"Nothing in particular, it's just that I notice that your hair –insert giggle- looks kinda like a ducks butt" Mikan stuttered out while still giggling

Sasuke could only glare at her which had no effect since she was used to it.

"So fan girls you said were chasing after you?" Mikan said amused

"Hn, its Valentine's day after all. What about you?"Sasuke replied

"Hmmm well I just woke up and nii-san is out doing errands so im alone till late in the afternoon" (a/n it's around 9 on Saturday) Mikan said while looking at the clock

"Nii-san, who's that, was it that guy with the black hair, piercings and the mask" Sasuke wondered

"Yup that's him. So do you want anything? I'm guessing that you didn't eat because the 'fan girls' chased you?" Mikan said with a smirk

_Grumble..._

"Pfffhhhhh man you must be hungry" Mikan mumbled while going into the kitchen

Sasuke blushed a bit but he agreed none the less and followed her to the kitchen where she started making them both breakfast. Bacon and eggs with some toast and tea (a/n yes tea is there a problem)

Sasuke found it fascinating the way she moved from cupboard to cupboard picking up the ingredients with such grace...Sasuke blushed more when he thought she would make a great house wife

_Man what the hell am I thinking...perfect house wife the hell! I'm also blushing more in the span of an hour than in a year. What is this girl doing to me! _Sasuke thought

Before he knew it, the sound of plates on the table got him out of his imagination.

"Okay dig in...But you have to help clear up" Mikan said with a giggle

So as they ate their breakfast they chatted together surprisingly Sasuke was quite talkative with her. He also added some teasing comments which pretty much ticked Mikan off.

The think was they were enjoying each other's presence and occasionally shared a blush or two at some comments. They also had the same feeling of butterflies in their stomachs but brushed it off saying it was something to do with the food.

Time was flying by and it was already 1 o'clock. When Mikan saw the time she suddenly remembered something

"Wait a second Sasuke, let me get something first" and left to her bedroom. She came out a minute later with a box in her hands and threw it at Sasuke

She mumbled out a happy valentine's day to him and sat back down on the couch.

Sasuke looked at the box covered in blue wrapping paper and opened it to see circular pieces of chocolate. He picked one up and ate it...only to find it bitter.

"How did you know I don't like sweet things" he said while chewing

"Well I had a friend who was like you so I thought you'd like it...and I was right heh" Mikan replied with a sheepish grin

"Well you got a good guess. Thanks I guess" Sasuke mumbled

"Well do you wanna help me hand out the rest? I have more for the whole rookie 12" (a/n or rookie 9 and team Gai) Mikan offered

"Sure, why not...maybe the fan girls are tired of searching for me already" Sasuke sighed

So as Mikan grabbed her bag full of chocolates, they headed out to the door making sure to check both side to make sure no fan girls were in sight and headed off.

As they carried on walking a rumbling noise was heard. The duo looked behind them and saw a cloud of dust rapidly heading their way. They came closer and closer and saw that it a horde of fan girls who still haven't given up on searching for Sasuke

Mikan suddenly grabbed Sasukes hand and started running away from the fan girls

Sasuke thought that her training must have been paying off because she could outrun ninja fan girls of Sasuke's without losing her breath but he knew she couldn't go on forever.

So Sasuke dragged her to an ally way where they squeezed through to hide themselves better. They were pressed together tightly that Sasuke needed to hug her to keep them hidden.

Now luckily it was dark so no-one could see the big blushes on their face. So as they stood there in the ally way Mikan in his arms, the fan girls didn't see them as they carried on looking for their beloved Uchiha-sama.

when the fans were gone sasuke and mikan exited from the allyway with their blushes still in tact.

"Umm should we go and diliver the rest of the chocolates then" Mikan asked while looking at the floor

"hn was the oh so famous reply from the Uchiha

And so from that day they started hanging out together more and more and the strange feeling they got in their stomachs got bigger and bigger.

_**Yay I finished one of the 2/3 chapters when Mikan is in Konoha. The next chapter will also have a small snippet of what happened back in Gakuen Alice and the part where they have the truth or dare game...also send some ideas for the truths and dares and ill add them to the story**_

_**Tell your friends about this and review and you get cake and LOTS AND LOTS of cookies with milk XD**_

_**Also if any of you have facebook then add me- you can find me if you tyoe in drixie_97yahoo(dot)com with MsDgirl dela cruz...i have another one but its for my friends in school lol  
**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Fourth chapter up and running whoop whoop…this may be the chapter where Mikan and Sasuke get together…isn't that great yay!**_

_**Remember to add me on facebook for chats and other things on Drixie_97yahoo (dot) com**_

_**Thank you to all the reviewers**_

_**Animejuliet: **__**I know Sasuke blushing is quite ooc but who cares…it's cute; D**_

_**Sajesanime**__**: I could never keep Mikan cold and unemotional…it's against my code lol**_

_**BeArOcKpRiNxEsS**__**, **__**sin0fcha0s**__**, Alyssa, **__**VeronicaLover123**_

_**Hope you enjoy my newest chapter **_

**Let's begin!**

**Chapter 4- Truth and dare**

(Time skip to when their 14 except Mikan whose turning 14 on this chapter.)

from where we left on the last chapter we saw the beginning of their blossoming love…well friendship THEN love (a/n lol) the months pass and they only get closer and closer together….of course Sakura tried to stop their blossoming friendship because of her jealousy and "love for Sasuke" but after she met the bubbly and cheerful mikan…she couldn't do anything anymore as she got to know Mikan better…they actually became best friends…and became almost inseperable. Also because of the close relationship Mikan and Sasuke people oftern mistook them as a couple and its so quite obvious that they both like each other...its just that they cant see it...the group however did

And so on the 31th of Decemberthe eve of new years and and mikans birthday…everything changed between the two

**No-ones POV**

Every one was planning a surprise birthday for Mikan as it was the 31 of December…the eve of new years and Mikan's 14 birthday.

Everyone was rushing around an open field or an abandoned training field decorating and preparing for the occasion…heck even Sasuke….

But unknown to him…their friends were planning something for him

Conversation..

Ino: you guys to know that Sasuke is love with Mikan right?

Mumbles of agreement were shared through the group

Sakura: so? Are you thinking of setting them up…obviously mi-chan likes him back

Ino: exactly

Naruto: that's right-dattebayo….I mean she only helped us with finding our own partners…its only right we return the favour

(A/n if you're thinking who the pairs are then it's…

Naruto and Sakura

Tenten and Neji

Hinata and kiba (how they got Neji's approval is beyond me)

And Shikamaru and Ino)

Neji: but how exactly are we going to do that?

Tenten: how about a game of truth and dare?

Lee: isn't it meant to be truth or dare?

Ino: OHHH im getting where your going Ten…the thing is we get Sasuke to tell the truth that he likes Mikan and get him to kiss her…

Conversation end

After the conversation ended everyone shared an evil grim…yes even Neji

Well you see after Mikan joined…she got all the unsociable people to…well become more sociable…bad news for them…this got the fangirls going lol

(Time skip to when Mikan is arriving to the party)

**Mikan POV**

'No one seems to be around…man im so bored…meh' I thought as I wondered around the barren street

'Mikan….Mikan...MIKAN!' as the said person was tackled by Tenten and Ino to the ground, they finally got her attention

"Wa-what happened…AHHH IM BEING AMBUSHED..!" I yelled only to hear giggles of her 'ambushers'

"Huh? Tenten…Ino? What are you doing here?" I questioned

"Well were here to take you somewhere" they both said in unison

'This is kinda creepy they can say that at the same time' I shivered

the out of nowhere they started dragging me of towards an abandoned training field…weirder I thought….until I saw the decorations

BAM…I suddenly thought that it was my birthday at midnight…1st of January

They kept dragging me until they reached a table surrounded by all my friends

I just laughed with tears in my eyes

"Thank you guys soo much…I love you all…NOW LETS GET PARTYING!" I shouted

**No-ones POV**

As everyone kept partying Sasuke was staring at Mikan

'man she looks beautiful today' he thought…he already knew he loved her…he kept staring at her figure which was adorned with a lilac up to knee sundress, white open toes sandals and loose hair

'If only I can tell her how I feel…would she return them?' he thought until Sakura and Ino called everyone in the centre of the field for a game

"Truth and dare…the game where you have to tell the truth AND do the dare we wish you to do" Sakura said with an evil grin "well pick out the players with a bottle…who ever get pointed to first will be the fist victim" Ino continued with an smirk which could match the devils

As they gathered around in a circle Mikan took the bottle and said "me first…ok" as she spun the bottle….it slowly spun until it turned to….Hinata

"Hehehehe…so it's Hina-chan…hmmm what should I do with you?" Mikan pondered while Hinata was just sweating her heart out

"I know" Mikan suddenly shouted…."ok how about….why do you always wear thick jumpers when you have such a great figure and everything?"

Hinata stuttered out her answer..."E-eh? Well…eto...I-I find that-that ju-jumpers a-are we-well comfortable and…and well warm?

"Well since its warm out…I dare you to take off your jumper" Mikan said evilly

Hinata did as told ad unzipped her jumper and folded it neatly into her lap…she was blushing an absolute red….like when she used to blush around Naruto

Everyone was staring at her figuring how someone could have such a… well…large…change in puberty which was hidden with a simple jumper…

Anyway this kept continuing until Sasuke was chosen….everyone was looking at him with a certain glint in their eyes…Sasuke was, to be honest, quite scared

Neji who had the honour of picking him laughed menacingly and started

"So for the truth…I want you to tell us who you like/love"

(a/n im making Sasuke quite expressive…occ…be aware)

Sasuke was stoned….he couldn't possibly say it out loud…but he had no choice

Mika who was listening intensely hoped that it was her….she only found out weeks ago she liked/loved him….but she knew it would never be her…she could only hope…but what she heard from him stunned her

**Sasuke's POV**

'Breath in and out…in and out' I kept thinking…I gathered all of my courage and said it confidently

"I like…no…love Mikan Sakura…and I hope you could be my girlfriend" I ended that with a goofy smile

I looked over to her to find she was not there but running towards me and tackled me in a hug yelling yes over and over again with a huge smile on both faces

**Mikan's POV**

When I heard that he…Sasuke…loved me I couldn't help but run up to him and give him a great hug

"This is the best birthday EVER!" I shouted while snuggling into Sasuke…he just chuckled…still can't believe it IM SOO LUCKY!

_**End of chapter…yay! Sasuke and Mikan are finally together and their all happy**_

_**Next chapter is what happened in Gakuen Alice**_ _**when Mikan left…hope you tell everyone you know on fanfiction to read my story and review review review**_

_**They are what I need to LIVE! LOOL**_

_**Also remember to add me on facebook Drixie_97yahoo (dot) com**_

Wheee chapter finished…I remember I forgot to do the disclaimer…no matter how sad it may be… I don't own Gakuen alice


	5. Chapter 5

_**Fifth chapter up and running!...ended up updating quicker because the internet stopped and I ended up bored…so I made this.**_

_**This is the filler chapter where we see what happens after Mikan left… this would be over the 3 years… I think it was…anyway on with the chapter…**_

_**Also thank you to those who reviewed**_

_**Animejuliet: **__**don't worry… I'll make Natsume MISERABLE!**_

_**BeArOcKpRiNxEsS**__**: I know its OCC but who cares he looks hot doing it… lol**_

_**Sorry to the people I haven't added because I posted early…I will add you on the next chapter**_

_**Also, no matter how much I want to, I'll never own Gakuen Alice :'( boohoo  
**_

**Let's begin!**

**Chapter 5- What happened in Gakuen Alice?**

So the last time we were at Gakuen Alice…Hotaru read out what Mikan said on the letter and everyone left happy knowing that she'll remember them

**Hotaru's POV**

As the weeks go by, I still couldn't believe that the baka left…I swear I'll kill that no good, heartless playboy jerk… I'll kill him and get my brother to heal him just to kill him again… he made my most precious friend leave. Thank god she keeps sending me letters, or otherwise I'll go mad and accidentally kill someone…mainly the Hyuuga.

She even sent me a brand new camera with a strap for my birthday present…how sweet. Damn that Hyuuga for making her leave

He'll defiantly pay. And he did the following day Mikan left. Ahhh I still remember that very painful day…for him that is…bwahahahaha

**Flashback…**

(Still hotaru's POV)

Damn that friggin Hyuuga…I'll make him pay for harming my precious Mikan (a/n to make it funny…I'll make Hotaru have a Mikan complex but not really show it except for in her thoughts)

As I went to class after doing my morning routine, I was looking at my digital schedule

**8:00-arrive to class**

**8:05-8:15-torture Hyuuga with baka gun**

**8:20-2:30-class in session (remember to also torture during lunch)**

**2:30-3:30-make invention which will torture Hyuuga even more**

**3:30-5:30-homework**

**5:30-6:15-rest**

**6:15-6:45-get ready for dinner**

**6:45-8:00-dinner time**

**8:15-9:00-more inventing**

**9:00-sleep**

To be honest, I need more time to torture Hyuuga…but by the time I was about to reschedule I was already at the door

*BANG* went the door as I calmly walked into the classroom towards the monster I call Hyuuga who was already sucking with another slut…I don't even have the time…it's nearly 8:05.

So as I was calmly walking towards the thing with an evil smile graced upon my flawless face, he stopped and looked at me with a questioning look until I pulled out my baka-gun 1.6 which made his face turn to one of pure horror…not really…but you could see it in his eyes.

I took the baka gun out and shot him.

*BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA*

I blew him as well as the slut, still unnamed, off the chair they were sitting at…oh god lord…the girl was almost half undressed. I need to burn my eyes. I still can't believe that she fell for him. Seriously, what did she see in him?

"What was that for imai" the thing spoke while rubbing it's head. while he was at it, it also pushed the slut of him so he could sit upright.

"That's what you f**cking get for even hurting her…I can't believe she went out with you. I sure do hope you wallow in your guilt when she comes back looking even more beautiful than your sluts, who don't even classify as beautiful, AND possibly with a new boyfriend whose a lot better than you." I spoke in the coldest voice I could muster

I do believe that's one of the longest times I spoke…ranted even.

But all the bastard did was smirk. "Do you seriously think that she'll forget about me…I bet you she'll still love me when she comes back"

"Well im sure she'll find someone better than you, she's too good for you. I hope you rot in hell" after that I just left towards my table

**Natsume's POV **

After Imai left to go to her table i started to wonder, I know I shouldn't care about that girl, but that face she had at that moment she found out I was cheating on her was haunting. Man what's wrong with me. Also I found the hard way that her slaps hurt like hell (a/n did she slap him? if she didnt then now, she did)

'Man your just feeling guilty' something suddenly said

"What the hell?" I spoke out loud "where are you, come out!"

'I'm not a thing to be seen. Im your rational mind or your conscious'

"Anyway who ever you are, I'm not guilty" I replied

'Yes you are, if you aren't, then tell me why haven't you dumped her the whole time you were going out, why only now?" it shot back

"Ahhh…well… eh?" I lamely said

'Cant say anything right, maybe it's because you felt comfortable with her knowing that the only girl who didn't judge you for your looks or popularity was yours. But now it too late and you drove her away. She'll never like or look at your direction ever again. Hope your happy' my conscious replied sarcastically before leaving the scene

Now i was left alone to wonder...again

But maybe somewhere along the time we were going out, maybe I did fall for her. And i do have to admit, she was the only girl to ever make me smile for real, with her childish personlity and pattern prints its hard not to laugh. she also wasn't at all bad looking.

I kept thinking about our times together and remembered my feelings about it...the more I thought about it, the more I thought that mabye I DID like her...

Man what did I just do

who cares anyway...I'm Natsume, and i was her first boyfriend...it'll be kind of haard for her to forget about me and the chances of her getting another boyfriend is slim...so I've got nothing to worry about

**No one's POV **

After Natsume's conclusion, he kept on going out with sluts but at a smaller scale. That carried on for the rest of the years but to bad, since non of his friends talk to him anymore, he didn't know that Mikan was already taken and that the conclusion about her not being able to forget him was all but a thought

**End flashback**

**Hotaru's POV again**

After that day no one, who were Mikan's friends, went near him anymore, not even Ruka who after a few months became my boyfriend. That lessened the sadness of Mikan leaving a bit but it was still there

On new years we even celebrated Mikan's birthday where she sent me a letter a few days after saying she got a new boyfriend who was kind, caring and goofy. She also told me that he used to be emotionless and stoic but she managed to crack him as well as her other team mates in the village she was staying at. She only told me that she was training as a ninja and showed a picture of her boyfriend. I admit he's better looking than Hyuuga.

I still remember what he said, saying that she won't get over him. I know she's a strong girl and with her looks who won't like her, as well as her cheerful personality. I felt good knowing I was right about her… bwahahahaha. She also set a group picture of her and her friends with her teachers. I got to say she grew up well and even let her hair down. It now reached mid back and had curls on the tips. I think her hair shade also went lighter. She looks soo happy there.

(Time skip 2 years…only 1 more year till Mikan comes back)

The years go by and Mikan keeps sending all of us presents and individual letters. She's telling me that she and Sasuke, she told me his name in one of the letters, are still going strong and that she's gotten stronger and also started going on missions. I heard that their missions were more dangerous than the ones in here. I just hope she's safe. That Sasuke better keep her out of harm.

We don't talk to Hyuuga anymore so I don't know what's become of him. I hear he kept going out with girls now…but only on a smaller scale. What made him do that. The rumors about Hyuuga going out with less people are unlikely. But who cares about him.

Sigh

One more year Mikan, just one more year till you come back I miss you soo much. I hope you can cope with the obnoxious Hyuuga

_**Chapter end!**_

_**Yay hope you enjoyed it…as I said I came earlier because of the internet connection, but now it's fixed so im updating yay!**_

_**So anyway to the people who reviewed late, as I said, I will write you down onto the ext chapter which is the final chapter to the konoha arc…hope you enjoyed it**_

_**The following arc would be called "The Return" arc…epic title I know**_

_**Keep on reading and remember to add me on facebook Drixie_97yahoo (dot) com**_

_**And review, they're what keeps me alive and carry on typing chapters :D **_


	6. Chapter 6

_**Sixth chapter up and running yahoo!...remember to keep reviewing and keep reading…hope you enjoy this chapter**_

_**Thanks to those who reviewed**_

_**BeArOcKpRiNxEsS: I know what you mean about the occ characters…it's because authors make the occ characters soo nice and everything you cant help but like them **_

_**CutiePrincessPikachu: Mikan will go to Gakuen alone but certain twist will happen so Sasuke can go there as well…just keep reading…I also know that I haven't added persona at all but ill add him when she comes back from konoha.**_

_**This is the chapter where Mikan leaves I hope you like this chapter **____** their all 15 in this chapter now!**_

_**Anyway…no matter how much I want to I wont ever own Gakuen Alice or Naruto **___

**Let's begin!**

**Chapter 6- remaining year and leaving**

**Mikan's POV**

The whole year has been a blast! With my new boyfriend and friends with me I can't help but be happy.

But right at this moment I can't think of anything but to run. You see were on a mission right now. We mean Sakura, Naruto, Sasuke and me.

We were assigned to bring a scroll to Suna where we were going to meet Gaara the kazekage. But we were ambushed by some rouge ninjas, now were running across the dessert towards the sand wall of Suna.

We were getting closer and closer until some grabbed me by the wrist. Who ever they were, they were strong.

As they kept dragging me across the dessert I gathered a lot of Chakra on my hands and punched the man on the face. His shout of pain alerted his comrades as well as my team who went straight to action to help me.

Because the ninja was punched, his hand flew to the place where the injury occurred setting me free. As far as I could see, I saw Naruto with many shadow clones throwing kunais and shrunken at them while Sakura was throwing Chakra filled punches towards them. Sasuke ran towards me helping me stand.

As quickly as they came, they disappeared, but with many cuts and bruises.

"Are you ok?" Sasuke asks me worriedly

"Of course im ok" I smiled "nothing I couldn't handle, but thanks for the save" I gave him a kiss after that.

He just blushed faintly

Awww he's too cute to resist. I just held onto his had while carrying on with our mission

**Normal POV**

When the team arrived to Suna, they went straight to the kazekage tower where they met Temari and Kankuro. They were meant to escort the team from the gate but I guess they forgot

"Heh? Sorry guys, I guess we forgot to get you" Temari replied sheepishly

"It's ok guys! Can you take us to Gaara now, because we have a scroll for him" Sakura replied

"Ok guys follow us" Kankuro said while walking towards the stairs

While walking to the kazekage, they were chatting and catching what happened the last time they met.

You see they already met Mikan and Mikan also got Gaara to be more sociable. I know it was a miracle indeed.

They were so into their conversation that they didn't notice that they were already at the door. Everyone stopped in time but Naruto being Naruto kept talking and walked into the door

"Ahhh where did that come from" whined Naruto

Everyone just laughed at his goofiness and Sakura just helped him while kissing the bump that was forming on his head.

They just kept laughing so Kankuro knocked on the door and entered. They all saw Gaara and went towards him. They greeted him as usual and gave him the scroll

"Hey Gaara here's the scroll you asked for. How you doing today?" Mikan asked while handing over the scroll

"Thanks, everything's fine, just tons and tons of paperwork" he sighed

That went on for the rest of they day. They stayed for the night in one of the spare houses

**In the house**

**Sasuke's POV**

I can't believe how fast the years gone by. First I met Mikan her became her boyfriend. I still can't believe she feels the same way! But sadly I know that the end of the 2 years she's staying here is coming to an end and she'll leave soon

Sigh, im going to miss her soo much.

**Normal POV**

After their stay, they went straight back to their village konoha. Mikan was thinking that it was almost time for her to leave. She couldn't bear to leave Sasuke behind but she knows that if they were meant to be together then they will somehow find a way to be with each other.

"I should spend all of my time with him and make all my memories with him as memorable as possible" Mikan thought. And that's what she did

The remaining weeks went by, Mikan and Sasuke spent their time together going on dates like having picnics and outings as well as having the occasional mission, but other than that they spent their time in full lovey-dovey mode.

They never spoke of departure though

It was now a week before she was to leave and she was called to lady Tsunade office with the rest of her mentors and team mates

"I'm sure you all know that its almost time for Mikan to leave konoha" a few mumbles of depression were shared but was gone when Tsunade said the next thing "But because she's a very important person to all of us *looks at Sasuke who just blushed slightly* I was planning on having a farewell party for her. Everyone up for it?" she asked

Everyone cheered and immediately left to get a goodbye present for her

**The day of the party!**

It was now the day before Mikan leaves for Gakuen Alice and only a few hours away from the party. Hinata, Ino, Sakura, Tenten were in Mikan's room discussing what they were going to wear and other things

Hinata was wearing a lilac colour dress that ended above the knees. The top half was a metallic coloured purple where a lighter coloured purple sash was placed under the chest. The skirt was lilac that flowed freely with many layers. She was wearing purple heels with glitter on the toes. She put her hair in a half bun. Part was in a bun but the rest was left down

(the website if you want to see it: h t t p s : / / w w w . p e a c h e s b o u t I q u e . c o m / P r o m – D r e s s – F a v I a n a – 6 5 8 9 . a s p x just remove the spaces)

Ino was wearing a white baggy kind of dress that was mid thigh length. It is mostly loose until the thighs where it clings to the legs. The strap is a grey ruffled fabric that resembled flowers. She wore white ballet heel that looked like gladiator shoes. She wore her hair down which went down to her butt but kept her bangs covering one eye. (remove the spaces h t t p : / / s i t e . s h o p d i t a m . c o m / b l o g / t a g / w h i t e – p a r t y – d r e s s /)

Sakura was wearing empire dress which ended mid thigh. There was a sliver belt below the chest and the skirt was made of multiple layers which were ruffled with pink strappy heels. Sakura but a pink bow in her vibrant pink hair which made her eyes stand out.

(remove the spaces h t t p : / / w w w . t h i s n e x t . c o m / i t e m / D 2 C A 3 8 7 5 / 6 4 A 0 0 D D 2 / P i n k – T i e r e d – P a r t y – D r e s s)

Tenten was wearing a Chinese style dress that was tight and reached mid thigh. There were flower patterns on the silk fabric and had a slit on the left side. She let her hair down which went up to her shoulder blades. Her hair was straight and put a clip to clip her bangs away. She was wearing red open toes shoes with ankle straps. (Remove the spaces h t t p : / / w w w . e a s t e r n p r o m i s e . b i z / s h o r t – d r e s s e s . a s p the red one)

And finally Mikan who was wearing a black and white empire dress what ended mid thigh. The top was white with a zip while the waist was elastic which showed the curves she grew over the years. The skirt was black which was like waves which were ruffled. She let her hair down but put a black and white ribbon for a hair band. She was wearing black and white heels that had straps which went up the legs (remove the spaces h t t p : / / w w w . e a s t e r n p r o m i s e . b i z / s h o r t- d r e s s e s . a s p)

After changing, it was time for the party. The guys were in Mikan's living room (a/n Sasuke knew where the spare key was meant to meet there) dressed in their suits. Their ties matching what their date was wearing, but other than that everything else was the same. Their black blazers, pants, white polo's and corsage which were the same colour as their dates dresses as well.

A few more minutes later and the girls exited Mikan's room and went to their respectful dates. The guys were awe struck seeig their girlfriends soo beautiful. But after the initial shock, they linked their arms and exited the house. They walked to the hall where their teachers and other adult friends were. They were also dressed up for the occasion.

As they entered, they placed their gift for Mikan on a stray table and went to their dates. They spent the whole night partying.

But two people were away from the crowd and in their own little world

**Mikan's POV**

"I'm going to miss you so much Sasuke. I cant stand to be away from you" I spoke while sitting on his lap

while stroking my hair she replied sadly "I know, can't either. But I wont let you forget me so…" he took out a black rectangular box from his pocket ad showed it to me. He stood up pulling me upwards as well and opened it. What I saw brought tears to my eyes. It was a heart locket with a picture of me and Sasuke cuddling. On the outside was a sakura branch with petals ad mini diamonds scattered around the place. It was soo beautiful.

I gave him a big hug while crying. I mumbled incoherent words onto his now wet shirt while he just stroked my hair. I have the best boyfriend in the world and im leaving him, no, not leaving because I know we'll meet again.

"I love you so much, you know that?" he spoke through my hair "I love you to" I replied and with that we slowly leaned towards each other with our first kiss (a/n warning, this is my first kiss scene…also forget the kisses she had with Natsume, Sasuke and Mikan have been on a cuddly cuddly basis so have not yet kissed)

It started as an innocent peck on the lips but slowly got more heated and passionate. Sasuke made the first move buy tentatively rubbing his tongue across my bottom lip. I slowly but surely opened my mouth slightly and my tongue met with his. I was in heaven. I could smell his after shave powerful but not over powerful.

**Sasuke's POV**

When we kissed, I was in bliss. She was exactly as I imagined, soft, sweet and gentle. She smelt of strawberries and vanilla.

We were kissing for god knows how long, but we were brought back with the sound of the clock ringing. It was then we knew that it was the end of the party.

Everyone said their farewells to Mikan and left to go back to their houses.

I took Mikan home. We stayed in her living room for a while and chatted about random things. While I was talking, I noticed extra weight on my shoulder and found that Mikan fell asleep.

Even her sleeping face was adorable; I lifted her bridal style and took her to her room so she could sleep comfortably. As I was about to leave though, she grabbed my hand. I guess I have no choice but to stay for the night

She's going to have a big surprise tomorrow.

**Next day- Mikan's POV**

I woke up after hearing the alarm I set for 7 o'clock. I groggily woke up but found and extra weight on the bed. I slowly looked around and saw Sasuke on the bed. He looked soo cute

Wait a minute…Sasuke…on my bed?

"EHHHH!" I shouted

That kind of woke him up

"Huh what happened…oh Mikan good morning" he greeted.

Good morning? That's all he could say!

"What are you doing in my room Sasuke?" I pouted

"well we were talking last night right" I nodded telling him to continue "well you fell asleep on me so I took you to your room but you grabbed my hand when I was about to leave so I had to stay"

After hearing the explanation, I blushed

"Anyway get out…I need to change and pack the rest of my things" said as I pushed him out of the room

After that I showered and changed into denim shorts and a white shirt with a black and white cardigan. I dried my hair and put on my beanie and the necklace Sasuke got me

I packed the rest of my things in my suitcase and went to the living room where I saw Sasuke making breakfast of toast and cereal.

We ate our breakfast while talking about random things and he saw I was wearing the necklace he got me. He smiled at me and I gave him one back.

We finished breakfast after a while and we washed the dishes together. He told me he was going to go to his house to change before coming back here to help me with the luggage.

He left and came back after 30 minutes and helped me carry my luggage.

"I'm going to send you letters and present every month. Im going to miss you soo bad" I spoke sadly

"Me to, I'll send you letter as well…I'll make sure you wont forget me. Remember to go online so we can web talk as well." He replied

We reached the gate where we saw everyone from the village from Ichiraku (ramen man) to Tsunade. They were bidding me fare well.

I saw my brother with them as well. I ran up towards him and gave him a big hug (a/n say that persona only came to escort Mikan here on the 2nd chapter). I said goodbye to everyone. I was crying by then

"Remember to call us everyday or I'll come there and talk to you my self" wailed Sakura

"Do you have the presents we got for you" Ino asked "Remember to open them, open them when you get there ok" she continued

And with our final goodbyes, I gave Sasuke a final kiss and we teleported back to Gakuen Alice

I'm back every one….

_**Chapter end!**_

_**Hah sooo tiring. This is the longest chapter I've done…YAY you better tell me you appreciate it by giving me reviews or I won' update…don't worry, Sasuke will go to Gakuen in the next 2 chapters.**_

_**The next chapter will be about Mikan and her friends catching up and a WHOLE lot of Natsume bashing and him trying to get her back by sucking up to her…don't worry, he'll also find out that she got over him…BASH BASH BASH NATSUME! BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA**_

_**Remember to review and to add me on facebook on Drixie_97yahoo (dot) com**_


	7. Chapter 7

_**Happy new years everyone… lot of people have reviewed on this story and im soo happy…thank you all from the bottom of my heart to those who have reviewed.**_

_**They are the following (late reviewers from chapter 5 as well)**_

**finella**

**BeArOcKpRiNxEsS**

_**Thank you all for reviewing. It means a lot to me**_

_**I wouldn't mind taking request to what they want to see on the next chapter. I'm all up for it. Please leave another comment and request if you want something to happen ;D**_

_**Also tell me if any of the links don't work!**_

_**They are 15 in this chapter and onwards so they are in middle school**_

_**Now the disclaimer…I don't own Gakuen Alice or Naruto…im sad about that **_

**Lets begin!**

**Chapter 7- I'm back!**

The last chapter, we saw that Mikan left konoha while shedding tears and returned to Gakuen Alice. She arrived at the gates and said "im back"

**Normal POV**

After Mikan and persona teleported from konoha, they arrived on the gates of Gakuen Alice and approached a guard

The guard noticing newcomers turned but saw persona and Mikan. He instantly knew who they were and opened the gates.

"We need to go to uncle Kazu's office to get your timetable and books" persona spoke while walking towards their uncle's office.

After a few minutes of walking, they arrived in front of a big mahogany door with a plaque saying high school principal.

Mikan knocked 3 times signalling their presence.

*knock knock knock*

"Come in" bellowed Kazu. Mikan and persona came in afterwards to be greeted by a blur which attacked Mikan.

But what seemed to be a blur ended up being their uncle who attacked Mikan with a hug…OF DOOM!

Taken back a bit, Mikan had a look of surprise after bursting out laughing and hugging her uncle back

**Mikan's POV**

"Ok oji, now can I have my timetable and books now?" I said after receiving my hug

"hai hai, ok here's you timetable" he said while handing me a piece of paper ad continuing " you books and uniform are already in your room. You're also a special star and you can alternate from special or dangerous…its your choice really" he said laughing

"You also have an unlimited rabbit's card on the desk in your room" he explained

I stayed a while helping oji with paperwork's and such since I will become the high school principal after he dies. This will be good practice.

So as I was putting folders in the drawers I looked out the window to see beautiful sakura trees in full bloom.

I caught sight of raven and followed it with my gaze. I followed it until I saw a familiar rave head with crimson eyes. I smirked seeing him sucking face with another slut. Figures.

I can't wait to see I've already moved on. I smirked yet again. I need to visit Hotaru after this I thought

So after sorting out paperwork and files, I snuck towards Hotaru's lab and knocked.

While waiting for her to answer the door, I heard her mumbling something through the door. It was something like _this better be good, I was in the middle of writing a letter for Mikan_ and some other incoherent words.

Awwww soo sweet, she does care, she's writing a letter for me!

This will surely be surprising. I snickered

She opened the door still looking downwards and mumbling. I coughed latting her know I was here.

She glared at me but turned in to a shocked expression after seeing me. I just smiled smugly and opened my arms waiting for her to hug me which she did.

I just laughed out "I'm back"

"You baka I missed you soo much, why didn't you tell me you were coming back" she said after letting me in

We were sat on a table in the middle of her room drinking tea. We were talking about what happened during the time I was gone. I found out that Hotaru and Ruka were going out which shocked me like hell

I mean seriously, charming and princely Ruka going out with stoic, ice queen Hotaru Imai?

Anyway, I was also telling him about what happened in konoha and about the missions and other things I've done with Sasuke.

Man I miss him soo much. I need to call him. Might as well do it now

"Hey Hotaru, can I use your computer, I kinda need to talk to Sasuke" I sheepishly spoke

"Whatever, just don't talk all mushy in here, I might puke" she said sarcastically…I didn't know she could be sarcastic. Lol

So off I went to the computer and logged online.

I don't know how long I talked/ typed for but when Hotaru tapped my shoulder, I kew it was late looking out the window

After saying goodbye to her I left to go to my room

**Hotaru's POV**

That baka didn't even tell me she was coming back…at least she's back safe and sound. That Sasuke did a good job protecting her. I smirked at the thought. I still doubt that the Hyuuga is over her and just covers it up with all the sluts. It's Mikan I worry about. I hope she moved on with Sasuke. With the way she is now it's most likely she has. Im proud of her

She has grown hasn't she? I need to upgrade my baka gun now. Who knows how skilful she's gotten over the years

This will be one fun year.

**Mikan's POV**

**After I left Hotaru's room I went to mine. I used the key which was in my pocket and opened the door**

**I looked inside and I must say, oji's out done him self.**

**This is defiantly better than my room in konoha**

**It was almost like a penthouse room. It had a library, music room, kitchen, an en suite bathroom and a massive bedroom**

**The bedroom was mostly purple with some black and pink. The bed was purple with black sakura petals and black and pink pillows. I jumped on it was really bouncy and soft.**

**The kitchen was mostly out of marble. There was an island with cupboards underneath. There were oak shelves and more cupboards on the walls as well. The sink was stainless as well as the utensils**

**The music room was filled with almost all of the main instruments i.e. violin, guitar, piano, and cello. There were many more as well as mike stands and shelves for music scores and CD's. There was a full window wall which shows a field of sakura's and the rest was a light shade of pink giving a calming feeling.**

**The library was mostly purple with a table in the centre surrounded by thousands of books. It was most likely sorted alphabetically. The room had lots of windows letting the suns glow enter the room**

**Finally was the bathroom. The bathroom was a crème colour with a bath, shower, vanity mirror, and sink. It was, must I say, sparkling and I was awe struck… heck it was a friggin toilet!**

**Anyway, I sorted out all my luggage, put the clothes away in the walk in closet where I also saw my uniform, put my stationary o the desk where I saw my card and so on.**

**I was soo tired by the end of the day that I just collapsed onto the bed only in the spaghetti strap top and trackies (tracksuit ¾ lengths)**

**Next day!**

**I woke up with the sound of someone knocking on my door so I groggily woke up and saw my lil brother youichi standing there with s cute but stoic face. The moment he saw me, a small smile graced his features and gave me a huge bear hug**

"**Nee-chan its almost time for school" he reminded me so I told him to wait for me in the kitchen where he could eat some toast while I took a quick shower and changed into my uniform**

**it was then after I finished that another knock came from my door. I opened it was as well to be greeted by another hug. I saw the shoulder length blonde hair and knew it was narumi-sensei**

"**Hi Narumi-sensei…are you here to pick me up?" I asked him**

**He stopped hugging me and nodded. He told me to follow him and to wait outside the class room and to wit for the signal. I got a guess thinking that he was also our homeroom teacher for this year. I was glad.**

**I couldn't wait to see the looks on Hyuuga's face when he sees me**

**I can't wait.**

_**Chapter end! **_

_**Bwahahahaha. Cliff hanger lol. First one done :D **_

_**Hope you review and send requests you would like to see on the next chapter**_

_**Hope you enjoyed this chapter and **_

_**2 more chapters I think until the end of The "Return" Arc**_

_**Remember to also add me on facebook with Drixie_97yahoo (dot) com**_

_**The next chapter will have some of Natsume's POV as well as some bashing**_

_**They will also meet some of Mikan's friends from konoha.**_

_**Sasuke and the others will arrive after the return arc and remember the less people reviewing the less updates**_

_**Since im returning to school soon, im only able to update on the weekends so im updating weekly…im also going to try to update tomorrow (Sunday) 2 chapters…that is if I don't wake up late**_

_**Seriously I woke up at 4:30 pm today…I was hoping to update 2 but since it's nearly 8pm I couldn't**_

_**To those who read this…hope I wake up early tomorrow…send me good luck!**_


	8. Chapter 8

_**YOSH! Eighth chapter up and running…**_

_**Thank you to those who reviewed. You guys are soo awesome…I noticed that no one wanted me to add anything specific so ill just carry on what I have planned out…remember if you have any suggestions you want to add just type it up…the same for if you have any questions you want to ask…I wont mind answering them :D**_

_**Now to the reviewers**_

sin0fcha0s: waaaa *shaken from review* I'm...updating...waaa

BeArOcKpRiNxEsS: another cliffie heading your way :P

xxxSakuraXionHinamorixxx: thanks for the luck :D

_**Everyone who reads this…hope you review again…happy readings!**_

**Lets begin!**

**Chapter 8- new student in class 2-B**

Last time

He stopped hugging me and nodded. He told me to follow him and to wait outside the class room and to wit for the signal. I got a guess thinking that he was also our homeroom teacher for this year. I was glad.

_I couldn't wait to see the looks on Hyuuga's face when he sees me_

_I can't wait._

End recap

**Normal POV**

As Narumi entered the class room in a flamenco dress with castanets and a bun for a hairstyle, everyone's attention flew towards him. It's been a while since he dressed up like that. Ever since Mikan left, he's been depressed and hardly came into the class room. But there he was…dressing gaily and talking jubilantly.

Hotaru was in her seat smirking because she knows whats about to happen next. She looked towards Hyuuga and found him sitting with his legs on the table and a manga covering his face. There was a slut sitting on his lap while he was asleep.

"My little flowers I have good news! We have a new flower entering our garden patch" Narumi sand while dancing around "Come in little one" he continued

Signalling the girl outside the door, she entered

She reached the middle of the class room where every pair of eyes was following her…who could blame her. She was the epiphany of beauty. With her waist length brunette hair with curls on the end, her goddess likes figure and porcelain like features. Lively hazel eyes, silk skin, pink plump lips and a smile to die for.

Her uniform suited her well. The red plaid skirt was mid thigh length to show her long slender legs. The blazer fitted her perfectly showing her hourglass figure and button up polo leaving the top 2 undone showing her cleavage slightly.

All her pervious friends from 2 years were shocked to see her. Their eyes were shining with happiness apart from Hotaru who already knew she would arrive. They stared at her in awe and adoration

Snapping out from their revere from the sound of her angelic bell like voice they heard her introduction "Mikan sakura. I'm 15 years old, a special star and special or either dangerous ability. Nice to be back" she finished with another smile

With that Anna, Nonoko, Koko, Kitsuneme, Sumire, Yuu, Ruka and even Hotaru came up from their seats to give her huge bear hug. Asking all sorts of questions

The Hyuuga being disturbed from his nap woke up to see what the commotion was. He could only see a pile up of the old gang. He stood up dropping the unnamed slut and walked towards them. One by one they separated to reveal Mikan who Natsume did not notice at first glance.

**Natsume's POV**

Who is she? I thought. She looks like an angel or a goddess from heaven. I didn't realise I was staring and when I did she was staring back. Or more like glaring.

"Oi Hyuuga how long are you gonna keep staring at me?" the girl in question said.

I stared at her a bit more till realisation dawned on me.

She's Mikan…this angel IS Mikan…this goddess is MIKAN!

Lord Im screwed. If I knew she was gonna look this hot then I shouldn't have ever broken up with her.

"You know im over you know…just because I look different doesn't make that you did you me 2 years I go…frankly to say…I hate your guts and I hope you die" she spat coldly.

Normally that wouldn't effect me but when she said that, it felt as if thousands of needled were poking holes in my heart…why is that?

"_I told you before. You. Like. Her. Why cant you get that into your thick head?"_ Said the voice which I haven't heard from in a while

"I told you I don't. How many times do I have to say it." I replied

"_I told you before, why didn't you dump her if you never liked her? She was the only girl who actually put up with your ego, teasing, glares and coldness. Where else are you going to find someone like that?" conscience said_

I sighed. Maybe I do like her. She did stay with me through everything. And even risked her life for me when we were in elementary school from personas Alice!

I've thought about it all the time. She never did anything wrong! Maybe I only hated her because she's to perfect for me and I let her go. Damn it all. And now se hates me AND got over me.

I can only hope she stayed single.

(A/n I know Natsume changed a lot in this one POV but I don't know what else to write…if anyone is dissatisfied with this can you please help me on how to make it smother or better)

**Normal POV**

Everyone was crowding Mikan asking where she went or what she did during her training and who she met along other things

One by one she answered them.

"I went to the village of the leaves or konoha as they call it. I've been training my Alice as well as gaining some ninja skills and I've met some wonderful people who started as my teachers" she answered

During lunchtime Hotaru asked a question "You talk about Sasuke a lot, how about we all meet in your room and catch up?"

Everyone agreed to the idea and decided to meet up in Mikan's new room after school. You could practical see Anna and Nonoko jumping up and down in glee from a mile away.

Natsume who heard the conversation decided to sneak and eavesdrop and learn more about what she's done over the 2 years…and also about this 'Sasuke' person.

**After school**

One by one all of Mikan's old friends entered her room. First Hotaru joined by Anna and Nonoko followed by Koko and Kitsuneme lastly joined Yuu and Ruka. Natsume was just outside of their window away from their view

But Mikan being Mikan, with her new training, saw him but decided to keep quiet. This could be used make him irritated or annoyed. She smirked in silence.

"So mi-chan, what kind of people did you meet wile you were away" Anna and Nonoko asked in unison.

"Well I've met lots of really nice people. I've got presents from them but I haven't opened them yet. I'll explain them along the way as well as the teachers and adults, ne?" she answered

They all agreed so Mikan stood up and went to get the bag full of presents.

Mikan came back with a huge blue bag and dumped the contents of the bag on the floor creating a huge pile up

Mika picked the parcel on the top. It was brown wrapping paper covered in chips. Mikan sweat dropped

(a/n this is all one dialogue…there will be some parts where I will describe the wrapping paper)

"I guess this is from Chouji. He's kind of plump but he's really fun to be with. He has brown spiky hair that's split in 2. I suggest not calling him fat because that's his taboo word"

She then picked up a small present with white wrapping paper with a gold bow. She opened it to see vouchers for shopping…she knew who exactly it came from." This is from Ino. She had long blonde hair that covers one eye. She's really lively and loves shopping"

She then saw a present with clouds on the paper and knew it came from Shikamaru. "This one is from Shikamaru or Shika for short. He had a pineapple sort of hair style tied in a pony tail. He's really lazy but really he's a genius. He's the youngest strategist in the village" she opened the present which showed a pillow that says sleep well. How thoughtful she mused

"Their teacher is Kazuma who likes to smoke a lot. They are I team 10. He was going out with Kurenai sensei before he died on a mission" she continued sadly

She then saw an oddly shaped present and started unwrapping it showing a cute Akamaru plush toy "Awww its Akamaru-chan" Mikan cutely said

"Excuse me but who's Akamaru-chan" Yuu asked

"He's Kiba's dog. Kiba is a guy from the Inuzuka clan who specialty is dogs. They usually go on mission with their dogs and have developed their body to be dog-like. They could walk on all fours and have senses like a dog which is good for tracking people. He has 2 red triangles on his cheeks ad spiky brown hair" She explained

She then saw a rectangular present. She opened it to see a picture frame showing all of them in a group photo. "This might be Hinata's present. She's to shy to think of something personal so it's a good guess. She's the heir to the Hyuuga clan, no relation the Hyuuga Natsume, and has one of the best eye sights in the village. She and her family have a lineage called the Byakugan who can see 360 degrees. She's also on the same team as kiba and has pale pupil less eyes and long purplish hair"

She then picked up a black wrapped present and opened it to see a book about bugs. Guess its Shino's she thought. "This is Shino's present. He's mostly related to bugs. His family is one of the strongest bug users in the whole ninja world. He has black hair and usually wears sunglasses and a thick coat despite it being warm. He's in the same team as Hinata and kiba"

"Their teacher is Kurenai and their team is team 8. They're the best tracking team with Kiba's senses, Shino's bugs and Hinata's Byakugan. Kurenai had black wavy hair and red bloodshot eyes" she continued before taking a big breath

"Team nine has Neji who's Hinata's cousin. He has long brunette hair which is why he's often mistaken as a girl…he has lots of fan girls as well though…in a way he's kind of like Ruka-pyon" looking at Ruka who blushed at the old nickname. She opened his present to see hair shampoos and conditioners…she laughed out loud seeing what he bought…soon after that everyone joined in to

"Tenten who's I the same team is known as the weapons mistress. She can handle almost any weapon from shuriken to kunai. She has twin buns and dresses in Chinese clothes. Se also has a huge scroll on her back which is where all her weapons are. There are almost 5000 weapons of all sorts all over the world on there." Se opened her present to see a smaller version of her scroll as well as a weapons kit

"And lee that has a bowl cut hairstyle and green leotards with orange leg warmers. He's the most energetic…heck even more than me! he took after guy sensei who looks like him but older. Oh they also have REALLY bushy eyebrows. They like to compete with each other." The present opened showed exactly what she described…orange leg and arm warmers with a green spandex suit which she put straight to the bin.

Returning from the bin there was only few present left. A pink one, an orange one, a red one, a brownish one, a crème one and a silver one were left.

The silver one was a mouth like bandana. She guessed it was from Kakashi sensei. It was white with sakura blossoms along one corner. The brownish one was an hourglass which she guessed was from Gaara. The crème one was medical scrolls and ointments which were probably from Tsunade. The red one was of a book called ichi ichi paradise which she threw out the window. The orange one was a personalised hitai. It had the normal metal plaque but had purple and pink strap. Finally the pink one was Sakura's. It was a box full of accessories.

"The bandana was from Kakashi sensei whose face is covered with a blue mask… you could only see one eye and his silver hair. He's quite the perve but is still really powerful. He also teaches team 7 who I was with. Gaara is one of the leaders in the ninja world. He's the kazekage from Suna which is a village in the dessert. He's one of my best friends actually. He has red hair and a tattoo on the corner of his forehead. Tsunade is the leader from konoha and she's over 50 but uses a jutsu which makes her look younger. She has blonde hair put in two low pig tails and big boobs…the pervy sage was the one who sent the book. He has long white hair and a mole on his face…he's Naruto's personal sensei. He teaches him Justus's from the previous hokage which is what the leader of our village is called. Sakura is a medical ninja and her personal teacher is Tsunade. She's one of the best medic nins in the village. She had short pink hair, green eyes and a pale complexion. Naruto had blonde spiky hair and lines on his face which looks like whiskers…he has a tanned complexion." She spoke. Taking another breath she said "I already opened Sasuke's present and must I say I love it!" jumping up and down which showed her locket.

Everyone crowded her again asking to show her the locket…she complied and sowed them…and since they were covering her Natsume couldn't see.

Natsume was jealous that she met soo many men during her leave.

Suddenly the computer unnoticed started to make a noise and a box appeared on the screen…on the screen was a picture of 12 teenagers with a raven haired lad in the front.

**Chapter end!**

_**Another cliff hanger yay so what basically happened was while Mikan was opening her presents she was describing the person who sent them to her. The last part was when a video chat box opened and all of her konoha friends were showed, Sasuke being at the front**_

_**Phew this was a LOOONNG chapter and I hope you show your appreciation by reviewing :D**_

_**I made another story called Mikan's birthday and I hope you read it…I don't know if im able to update tomorrow but I'll try…its also almost school tome so ill be only updating on the weekends like before.**_

_**Bwahahahaha please review THANK YOU VERY MUCH!**_

_**Also please add me on facebook on Drixie_97yahoo (dot) com**_

_**AND REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW at least 5 before tomorrow**_

_**Also if you want me to improve how I write or some suggestions you want me to add on please tell me…also if you have any questions you want to ask me please tell me…I'll be glad to answer :D**_


	9. Chapter 9

_**Ninth chapter…banzai! ...as I've been saying, I'm only updating once a week because of school and I hope your all ok with that :D**_

_**Now to the reviewers thank you to all that did…do any of you want to ask any questions or add anything specific just type it up in the reviews :D…and since no-ones done any so far, I'm guessing you all like it so far…**_

_**Thank you to…**_

sin0fcha0s: prepared to be dissapointed...there may be another one here but thanks for the review

BeArOcKpRiNxEsS: since your the one whose reveiwed the most so far im going to give you a reward...its either I put you into the story from next chapter onwards or you can tell me to add anything like new characters or anything else... i know those quotes were the funniest lines I typed on there lol glad you enjoyed them

Ezmerald: ohhh soo sweet thanks for that review...that made my day :D

xxxSakuraXionHinamorixxx: it was a web cam (say they have one there in konoha) you could speak if placed properly

VeronicaLover123: Yeeeeeeesssssss i diiiiiddddd do that now lool

Sajesanime: thanks...hope the rest of my plots are going well :D

_**THANK TO ALL REVEIWERS!**_

_**ON WITH THE CHAPTER!**_

_**Let's begin**_

_**Chapter 9-**_

_Recap._

_Natsume was jealous that she met soo many men during her leave and wondered what if she was with one of them...he was also thinking a lot about this Sasuke guy they keep talking about so much_

_Suddenly the computer unnoticed started to make a noise and a box appeared on the screen…on the screen was a picture of 12 teenagers with a raven haired lad in the front._

_End recap_

**Normal POV**

"MI-CHAAANN!" yelled someone from the computer.

Suddenly everyone's attention went from Mikan to the computer where a raven haired lad was being pushed of the chair by pink haired girl followed by a blonde haired one

"Ehhhh! Sakura? Ino? I thought the web chat was meant to be at 6?" Mikan questioned

"Well did you look at the time lately?" Ino said smugly

Mikan looked towards the wall clock and saw that it was already 6:03 and was shocked. She didn't know she was talking with her friends for so long already.

"Hehehehe, no I didn't… I guess time flew buy…you know what they say…'time fly's when your having fun'" she quoted

Tenten who pushed in said "Well this is a good opportunity to get to know your Gakuen Alice friends ne?"

"Well I told them about you guys while opening my presents and your personalities and images are like so I think they can guess who you are. So I'll introduce you guys to them" Mikan spoke enthusiastically

"Ok, you guys already know Hotaru from the letters a-"Mikan was cut off when everyone shouted "WHAT!"

Everyone looked at Hotaru who just kept her composure. "What? Mikan sends everyone letters…mine just tend to be more detailed and I'm more informed, since I am her best friend"

"Ok continuing, the pink haired girl over there is Anna and the person standing next to her is Nonoko. They're like twins, like Hina-chan and Tenten. Those 2 are almost inseparable." Mikan said while pointing towards them (a/n just say they are)

"Koko and Kitsuneme are the sandy haired boys next to them. Koko it the one with the goofy grin and Kitsuneme is the one with slit for eyes…their the pranksters like Naruto and kiba in a way" while making hand gestures to show them

"Now, Sumire is the one with the green hair and perm. She's the most fashion fanatic out of all of them kinda like sakura and Ino. You guys know you're obsessed with clothes." Mikan teased.

"The guy with the lime greenly type hair with glasses is Yuu or Inchou. He's the organised type of person and mostly quiet. I think he's like Shino but not as mysterious" while patting Inchou on the back

"And finally Ruka-pyon! He's Hotaru's boyfriend and has a huge fan club. He's the princely type. He's the one with the blonde hair and cerulean eyes." While jumping up and down

While they were getting acquainted to each other, Mikan got her laptop and logged on. She clicked on Sasuke's name. She then clicked chat with Sasuke and then video chat.

A new window opened and a black screen appeared before focusing on an image of a raven haired lad with onyx eyes. Unaware of the crimson eyes staring at her she kept talking to the onyx eyed guy.

"Missed you Sasuke, how is everyone doing over there. Have you been doing missions lately?" Mikan asked cutely

Chuckling Sasuke replied huskily "Everyone's doing fine Mimi; yes I've been on missions but their only C ranked…doesn't go further than B ranks. Naruto's still being annoying as usual"

"How are the Suna siblings doing? And Mimi? Where did that come from?" Mikan pouted

"What I thought it was cute. Oh wait, before I forget your going to get a surprise next week…be exited for it…Very exited." He smirked

"Dang you! Now I'm all exited. Can't you leave me a hint or something?" she whined

"No clues just wait till next week. Got to go now, you need to go back to your friends…plus it's already 8…Nearly time for dinner right? Bye-Bye" After that Mikan blew him a kiss while Sasuke caught it. She then closed the window and shut her laptop.

The crimson eyed lad was burning with jealousy.

**Natsume's POV**

What was that? Mimi, such a stupid name. Not as good as polka dots. But still who the hell does he think he is talking to her in such a cutesy manner. It pissed me off.

What the hell is Mikan thinking? Blowing him kisses? Being all cutesy with him, FLIRTING with him, what is he to her? Has she really moved on?

Well who does HE think he is messing with a Hyuuga's possession. I WILL get Mikan back no matter what…I don't care if she's taken but one thing I do know is that SHE. WILL. BE. MINE

Prepare yourself Mikan…your about to be in one heck of a ride

I smirked.

**Normal POV**

After the monologue from Hyuuga, we go back to Mikan who already logged out of her computer to say goodbye to the rest of her konoha friends.

Going into the next room (a/n she moved rooms to talk more privately) where the main computer was, she asked about the surprise they were planning but still gave her no hints what so ever.

"Mo your soo mean…why won't you give me hints?" Mikan whined yet again

"Just wait for it mi-chi" Naruto grinned

After that they just logged of

Mikan was restless for the rest of the week. Day by day she would just space out thinking what the surprise would be or either being to nervous to find out what the surprise actually is. And whenever people try to talk to her she's always in a daze and completely ignoring the person talking to her.

The Hyuuga is also trying his best to win Mikan back the best he could. He still kept going out with sluts but still had the guts to try and court Mikan but what ever he did…ultimately…failed.

He was either ignored because of her daze or her friends prevented her from doing so.

**Time skip to Thursday**

It was almost a week after their video call from Sasuke and the gang and Mikan was getting really REALLY restless. Of course Sasuke and Mikan kept video chatting with the occasional addition in the picture, mostly Sakura or Ino…sometimes Naruto and Hinata.

It was a normal day in the class room. Mikan was in her seat staring out in the clouds until she felt a jolt or energy…something she hasn't felt in a long time…Chakra

'_Chakra? Why would there be Chakra? I don't think anyone here is trained enough to have any Chakra control' _Mikan thought

she easily dismissed the thought as a hallucination and carried on dazing until the door burst open.

Narumi came dancing in, wearing a ballerina costume with his hair in a bun.

In a sing song voice he sang, "hello my little butterflies…we have newcomers arriving to out branch and I hope you all welcome them" signalling for them to enter, beautiful blonde haired girl entered wearing the school uniform with 'her' hair in pigtails.

"Nice to meet you-"'She' was cut of when Mikan snapped her head to the front…soo fast she almost got whiplash and shouted "NARUTO-KUN"

_**End chapter bwahahahaha**_

_**Sorry if this chapter was a bit short but I was a bit blocked heh you know how it is right?**_

_**If you want to know what happens next…wait till next week where I'll update**_

_**So new students are arriving a week after Mikan talked with the rookie 12 and a 'girl' (notice the quote marks) entered followed by being called 'Naruto-kun'…what do you think will happen next**_

_**Hohohohoho**_

_**Thanks to those who reviewed in the beginning…and again to melyss who reviewed on all of my chapters since I've updated thank you!**_

_**Your reward was shown in the beginning**_

_**PLEASE DROP A REVIEW IF YOU LIKED THIS CHAPTER!**_

_**ARIGATOU GOZAIMASU!**_

_**And add me on facebook PLEASE! On Drixie_97yahoo (dot) com :D**_


	10. Chapter 10

_**IM SOOOOO HYPED UP FOR THIS CHAPTER! THE 10**__**TH**__** ONE! **_

_**Sorry about the late update but the plot bunnies have escaped me!**_

_**And of course school work!**_

_**Thank you to those who have reviewed! They mean a lot to me and have given me the drive to carry on writing chapters!**_

_**The 10**__**th**__** chapter is special as we have a prize for the reviewer who has dropped a review on all the chapters! And that is…..**_

_**BeArOcKpRiNxEsS!**_

_**Give a round of applause! The prize will be that she gets to appear in the story as BEA. You will later find out what her role is in the story**_

_**Now the reviewers that I would like to thank…**_

_**Sin0fcha0s: go ahead and kill him! Ill help you if you want with my trusty chainsaw!**_

_**VeronicaLover123: hehehe it was kinda obvious but who cares!**_

_**BeHind ThY HaZel OrBs**__**: IM UPDATING! YAY!...hopefully more frequently 0~0**_

_**xx'Gothic-Manga-Girl'xx**__**: thanks for saying that :D I really appreciate it!**_

_**Rigoudon3**__**: ill update as soon as I can! That's for saying that!**_

_**KashinoXIchigo4ever**__**:**_

**ITS NEARLY MY BIRTHDAY! ON THE 23****RD**** OF FEBRUARY! IM TURNING 14 HOPE YOU CAN GREET ME XD I MIGHT UPDATE BUT IM HAVING A SLEEPOVER SO I MAY OR MAY NOT! HOPE YOU CAN MANNAGE TO GREET ME!**

_**ON WITH THE CHAPTER!**_

_**Let's begin**_

_**Chapter 10-**_

_Recap_

_In a sing song voice he sang, "hello my little butterflies…we have newcomers arriving to our branch and I hope you all welcome them" signalling for them to enter, a beautiful blonde haired girl entered wearing the school uniform with 'her' hair in pigtails with whisker marks on 'her' cheeks._

_"Nice to meet you-"'She' was cut of when Mikan snapped her head to the front…soo fast she almost got whiplash and shouted "NARU-CHAAAANN~~~"_

(a/n you may have guessed who it was due to the ' ' marks :D and I've changed it from Naruto-kun to Naru-chan :D)

**Normal POV**

Everyone stared in awe as they saw Mikan literally flying across the room into the awaiting arm of the so called 'Naru-chan'

"Wow Mi-chi I know you missed me but can you get down? You've gotten heavier" 'Naru-chan said….

That earned him a bump on the head.

Everyone started whispering things like 'who's that cute girl' or 'how does Mikan know her

Chuckling Mikan spoke softly "maybe you should change back to your original form or you might make straight guys gay"

"Hehehehe I guess you right. Wait a sec" after saying that a cloud of smoke appeared around them which cleared to reveal Mikan in the arms of a male….NARUTO!

Yes it was in fact Naruto in his sexy jutsu. Naruto was in the middle school uniform which consisted of blue chequered trousers, a white button up shirt, a black blazer with the GA insignia and the red ribbon ties loosely around his neck and his golden hair in a ruffled up mess. His famous grin on his face appeared as well as his well known whickers marks as he put Mikan down.

To sum it up…Naruto looked hot

The moment he transformed a whole horde of girls rose up screaming, pushing and shoving to get a better look at him. "Marry me" and "be my boyfriend" was heard all over the class.

"Oh this wont be good. I already have fangirls and they don't even know my name yet. Sasuke-teme's not gonna like this" Naruto whispered while sweat dropping

**-With Natsume-**

Natsume who was sitting in the corner was reading his manga but was disturbed when all the girls started screaming making him put him manga down.

What he saw did not please him. It was his so-called-Mikan being held up by a blonde boy. Jealousy flared up as he saw polka talking so comfortable with him with a hige smile on her face like she used to with him

He suddenly felt guilty that he was one of the reasons that her smile faded.

**-Now back with Mikan and Naruto-**

"What?" Mikan shouted causing her to attract attention "what do you mean Sasuke's here…does that mean everyone else is here to?" Mikan whispered now aware of the attention

"Well yeah. We were going to be introduced by that gay teacher before you flew into my arms…literally" Naruto said while pointing a finger to the blondette standing near the desk

Narumi who was still standing by the desk signalled everyone else waiting at the door.

Slowly 10 people entered in single file

A girl with emerald eyes and pink shoulder length hair wearing the middle school uniform which was a blue chequered mid thigh skirt, white button up polo, black blazer, black knee length boots and tied up ribbon entered followed by a girl with long blonde hair ties up in a high pony tail with her bangs covering one eye. Next was an indigo coloured hair girl with her hair loose up to mid back. Her eyes were pale with a hint of lavender. Her uniform was worn neater than the rest and hugged her curves. She was followed lastly by a brunette with twin buns and brown chocolate eyes. She had a tanned type of complexion. Her uniform was messier and she wore shorts under her skirt.

They guys in the class were basically dying due to nosebleed by seeing them. the pinkette was standing near Naruto scolding him for doing that stunk while the indigo haired girl was standing shyly behind the brunette. The blonde was standing at the end of the line looking at her nails.

Suddenly 5 guys entered a guy with short, dark spiky hair wearing glasses, a guy with auburn hair and red triangle tattoos on his cheeks, a chubby guy with swirls on his cheeks, a guy with black hair tied in a ponytail which made lit look like a pineapple and finally a guy with bowl cut hair and bushy eyebrows.

Their uniforms were all worn messily meaning rolled up black blazers, messy ribbon on their necks, a few unbuttoned buttons on their polo and messy hair….well except the bowl cut guy…he was well dressed like…well a nerd.

Fully buttoned up polo, ribbon up high and tight, blazer neat and lint free and gelled flattened hair…if he wore glasses might as well rename him

"Now guys, these are the new students who are transferring for certain reasons. I'll let them introduce themselves…Ja ne~" he waved good bye as he skipped happily out the door

"Well I'll start" Naruto started "I'm Naruto and im a triple star doppelganger Alice. Nice to meet all of you" he shouted doing the good guy pose

The pink haired girl bonked him in the head before introducing herself. "I'm sakura and I have the strength Alice. Triple star as well."

The blonde haired girl stepped forward and said bluntly "Ino, triple star, mind reading Alice" before stepping back into the line

The guy with the triangle marks on his cheeks then spoke…very enthusiastically if I may add "I'm kiba, animal pheromone Alice double star." Suddenly a huge dog jumped in from the window and stood next to kiba "on and this is Akamaru my best buddy" he said cheekily while rubbing his head

The glasses guy spoke next. "Shino, double star and bug Alice" he spoke in monotone

The chubby guy then spoke while eating a bag of crisps "I'm Chouji and my Alice is expansion. A double star and the pineapple haired guy next to me is Shikamaru and his Alice is shadow manipulation triple star I think" he carried on eating

"HELLO MY YOUTHFUL FRIENDS! I AM ROCK LEE. I HAVE THE SPEED Alice AND I AM A TRIPLE STAR…HAHAHA I HOPE YO MAKE LOTS OF YOUTUFUL FRIENDS HERE!" lee shouted while prancing around making multiple gestures

The lastly, the girl with the twin buns stepped forward. "I'm Tenten and I have the weapons Alice, double star and the shy girl behind me here is Hinata. Sight Alice…don't misjudge her. She may be all timid and shy but if provoked she can be violent also her eyes are one of the best so don't insult them or someone might get angry"

Wondering out loud Mikan said "where is Sasuke and Neji? Didn't they come with you?"

Hinata answered the question albeit hesitantly "e-eto Neji nii-san and Sasuke-san was with us but I don't know where they got to"

"Oh I know where they are!" Naruto suddenly shouted "I saw him outside the door but probably froze seeing how they reacted with me…I guess he got scared of his fangirls…same with Neji as well probably" he continued sweat dropping

Mikan stalked out of the classroom followed by multiple shouts and curses.

BOOM!

Suddenly 2 guy came in flying and crashed on to the floor near the new students.

Both flew straight up and coughed trying to save the dignity they have left. One was a brown haired guy with pale eyes similar to Hinata. He had bandages aroung his forehead and his hair reached to his shoulder blades. Even though he looked feminine he still looked hot and the girls went crazy. His uniform was messy but neat at the same time. With his unbuttoned buttons, straight blazer and messy ribbon…he looked just perfect.

Again the girls fainted of blood loss due to nose bleeds.

He was however nothing compared to the raven haired lad standing near Naruto having a mini argument

His raven hair was messy and spiked on one side…it kinda looked like a duck butt…but hell…. It suited him gooood.

His dark obsidian eyes were black holes which were bottomless and sucked you in. his pointed nose and high cheekbones gave him a chiselled profile and his pale skin contrasted his hair…he was almost better looking than Hyuuga. Not a lot of people know…with an exception of his konoha friends that his bloodline gave him blood red crimson eyes rivalling the Hyuuga's. His eyes however had black spots which formed a shape…but it's not like anyone would see them…unless he was angry

His uniform suited him well making him look like an Adonis or god. The blazer fitted him showing his broad shoulders and muscled arms and his trousers made his legs look longer and toned. He wasn't buff but was slim and toned…just because he wasn't muscled doesn't mean he wasn't strong

(A/n that was like the most detailed description I've ever done! Im soo proud of myself)

Back to the story the raven haired lad and the brunette faced the class and introduced themselves

"I'm Sasuke. I have the Alice of fire and I'm a special star" he spoke, voice husky and alluring

"I'm Neji, Alice of speed and sight, triple star. Touch Hinata-sama and you will face hell" he said while giving the class a glare

"That's all of us…do you want to ask any questions?" sakura asked politely.

One of the sluts in the class raised her hand and looked at the guys seductively.

"Sooo do any of you guys have girlfriends?" she asked trying to be sexy but failed…it made everyone shudder in disgust…she was especially eyeing Naruto, kiba, Neji and Sasuke but none of them took notice

Naruto walked towards sakura and put his arm around her waist "Yup! I have a girlfriend and she's the best in the world" he spoke proudly making sakura blush

She then looked towards kiba who she found sneaking behind Hinata whom he hugged suddenly earning a squeak from the said girl "yeah this shy lil girls mine" making Hinata blush tomato.

She then looked to Neji almost loosing hope because all the good looking ones were almost gone. Sadly Tenten went towards him and hugged his arm "Hehe this stoic guys mine" she squeezed his arm making the guy blush faintly

Finally looking at Sasuke she waited for an answer. Mikan friends, meaning Hotaru, Ruka, Anna, Nonoko, Yuu, Koko Sumire and Kitsuneme already knew the answer and silently smirked. Sasuke slowly went towards Mikan's desk and blew in her ear

Mikan who was already sitting on her desk looked up to find Sasuke next to her. He blew in her ear and she jumped up from her seat screaming

"!" she shouted "you pervert! Don't do that!" Mikan pouted before hugging him

"So as you can see, this girl who's currently hugging me is mine. So don't touch her or face me" he said while glaring at all the guys

Hotaru who sits at the front went towards him which got his attention "I'm Hotaru Imai, the baka's best friend. Im glad to meet the guy whose been looking out for her. Nice to meet you" she finished while shaking his hand

He only smirked and replied "likewise. Nice to meet you"

Mikan's friends also stood up and greeted all of them. the class couldn't believe it! Mikan and her friends _knew_ them? and she was going out with _one _of them… and the _hot_ one

All they could do was shout _"NANI!"_

But what they didn't know was there was someone standing outside the window by the trees smirking evilly "I finally found you…_Mikan sakura"_

She laughed. The vibrations echoing in the trees before she disappeared into the wind

_**Chapter end!**_

_**Phew that was tiring this chapter was quite long :D…now the character in the end was our favourite reviewer BeArOcKpRiNxEsS. She said she wanted to be someone evil but there will be a twist with her later in the story…shell be appearing occasionally but in hiding unless I say soo**_

_**Hope you can manage to drop a review to make me a happy bunny ad at least greet me a happy birthday!**_

**HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO ME IN 3 DAY AND COUNTING! WHEEE**

**ADD ME ON FACEBOOK! DRIXIE_97YAHOO (DOT) COM**

**HURRY AND REVIEW IF YOU WANT MORE CHAPTERS!**


	11. Chapter 11

**I'm so sorry for the extremely long wait for this chapter. I'm thankful to those who have stayed with me through this and so I'm giving you this next chapter. **

**Now, I have fought a lot with this because I have kinda lost inspiration so I hope you can help me coz it's been like a year and I've been through a lot, meaning being hospitalised twice, holiday to the Philippines and the computer breaking down…but now I have a new LAPTOP! So hopefully more updates. It's also because I published another story in Naruto. **

**Ughh I kinda lost my spirit for Gakuen alice it turned a bit meh~ for me but I'll try to finish ths just be patient **

**Now on with the next chapter.**

**Recap: Narumi has just introduces the konoha transfer student to which Mikan came up to them and greeted them with a smile no one had seen in ages. The students ask some questions meaning are they in a relationship with anyone to which they go with their respectful partners and the rest of the class find out that Mikan is going out with Sasuke. Also a new character shows up!**

Now!

"Now class please treat them well as they were Mikan-chans friend's adieu!" Narumi sang as he flew out the door.

The rest of the class stayed silent, still in shock about what happened in the class room.

"Hey guys do you wanna hang out in central town? I don't think there's going to be any classes after this considering Narumi" Mikan said as she started to walk out of the class with her hands in her pockets.

"Why not mi-chi, hey guys do you wanna come to?" Naruto replied as he talked to Hotaru and her friends

And with that Mikan and her friends exited the classroom and made their way to the bus stop for the next bus to central town. It wasn't even a few minutes later that the bus arrived. They all entered in one by one next to their respectful partners meaning their boyfriend/girlfriend.

The bus trip didn't last long, Mikan wondered as she saw the different scenery's passing by. She also noticed that nothing changes much in the few years she was gone. She smiled to herself slightly happy that nothing changed.

Mikan and her friends were walking happily chatting amongst themselves about nontrivial matters. Mikan herself was talking to her boyfriend, Sasuke, about what happened during the time she was gone. That was until she felt herself being listed into their air and feeling a rush f air through her auburn hair.

She was about to beat the crap of whoever touched her before she saw the shock of blonde hair.

'Naruto' she immediately thought. And lo and behold Naruto was carrying her like a sack of potatoes over her shoulders while having his insane laugh while sticking his tongue out at Sasuke who had a massive thick vein popping from his forehead.

"Hahaha TEME try to catch me bwahahahaha!" Naruto continues to run around central town with Sasuke hot on his heels. The rest of Mikan's friends including Hotaru snickered at their antics. They were having so much fun that they didn't even notice the blearing crimson eyes looking at them from the tree tops.

Sasuke growled causing some people close to him to back away a little bit. That was until he saw Mikan face which winked at him did he relax. He knew Mikan was up to something. None the less Sasuke as well as the rest of Mikan's friends ran up to catch them

Eventually Naruto ran so far that they reached the forest. Mikan decided to be a bit evil and subtly steered Naruto to a certain house within the forest.

'That'll teach you to mess with me' Mikan thought with an evil grin. And not long after they reached the small wooden house. It was a wooden cabin and really small. Not even an average sized teenager would have managed to fit into the small cabin which would cause some people to wonder why there was one there in the first place

Panting slightly Naruto let Mikan down and sat down on the grass while fanning his face with his hand. Mikan walked discretely towards the door and knocked on it to which Naruto looked towards. Not even seconds later, the door opened and a small boy with silver hair appeared looking sleepy before he laid his eyes on the auburn haired girl to which a smile grew on his adorable face

"Nee-chan! You came back! Look Mr bear Mikan-nee-chan came back!" Youichi then continued to jump onto Mikan and glomp her like how Naruto does. Seconds later a small brown bear holding an axe emerged from the door which looked towards the 2 hugging people. He dropped his weapon…erm I mean toy axe and waddled over to the 2 and lifted his arms towards Mikan showing that he wanted a hug to.

Mikan saw this and let Youichi down before she smiled gently towards his and picked him up and a BIG hug. The bear smiled a little bit and snuggled into Mikan…that was before he was disturbed by a certain person

Naruto who saw the whole thing started to freak out seeing a moving bear

"IS THAT BEAR MOVING BY IT SELF! OH MY KAMI IT'S MOVING BY IT SELF!" Naruto shouted while pointing at the bear while running frantically around the 2 hugging people…well one person the other an animated bear

Mikan smirked evilly and put the bear down to which the bear gained a certain sparkle in its black beady eye. Ominous music suddenly started to play as the bear waddles closer and closer towards the unsuspecting blonde haired boy.

Naruto suddenly stopped when he felt shivers run up his spine. He turned around slowly craning his neck frantically almost getting whip lash trying to find where the ominous feeling came from. The aura kept getting bigger and bigger. He suddenly looked down and saw hell itself….the face of a bear

And before he knew it and small fuzzy paw grabbed his hand and spun him around and around while the rocky theme song was playing in the background before launching his up into their air….so far that he became a star!

It wasn't moments later that the rest of Mikan's friends arrived before Naruto came plummeting down onto the hard floor murmuring thing about zombie teddy bears to which they looked towards the small bear cuddling Mikan's foot . Sasuke seeing this started to chuckle which caused everyone else to start laughing sans Hotaru who was too busy taking pictures and muttering about gaining more money

Finally Naruto came to and started rambling on about walking zombie teddy bears of doom while pointing accusing fingers towards a certain teddy bear to which the latter just shrugged.

Calming down after a few minutes Mikan suggested that they all go back to central town and have something to eat. They all walked at a reasonable pace, they were all talking to each other about the highlights of the day so far, most of them being about Naruto becoming a star….and not the famous kind.

At last they arrived back at central town to which Mikan started running towards the howalon shop. The konoha transferees were confused to why she was soo excited but Mikan's friends knew the reason why. She was completely addicted to the taste. They could only shake their head silently thinking that she hadn't changed.

As Mikan waited in like the rest looked for a place to rest and found the perfect place. It was a big tree creating lots of shade for everyone to sit under. The tree was lush with lots of greenery and gave a lovely view when you climbed onto it which was a certain black cat was doing. Said cat was still 'observing' Mikan. He had been observing ever since she left the class with her friends and when she went into the forest with the blond one.

Mikan came into view carrying a mountain of boxes which made everyone resting on the shade sweat drop. The Mikan before would have been struggling to carry such a large amount of weight but what they didn't know was that she was using a bit of chakra to list them up as well as making sure they didn't fall down. The konohanians knew this though so didn't find it as interesting.

Mikan finally reached the tree and set the boxes down before opening one and stuffing her face with a cotton candy like food.

"Hey Mikan, what are you eating?" Sakura asked curiously.

it was Nonoko who answered considering that Mikan was too busy stuffing her face with howalons. "those are howalons. It like cotton candy but people alice make it taste better" she explained. Luckily Mikan finished and offered them some. So as she handed them all out she made mini side comment saying how delicious they were and how they made her feel like she was in heaven.

Simultaneously, they all took a bite and everyone sighed in unison and the pure deliciousness which entered their mouth. "oh my god Mikan, this tastes too good!" Sakura moaned. "Seriously though, this tastes amazing!" Kiba backchanneled

They spent a few minutes in silence savouring the taste before they became full. The looked around the scenery until they saw Mikan…still eating howalons. She was surrounded by empty pink boxes and another on her lap. Her hand reached for another and brought it up to her mouth to which it turned into a hoover and sucked it into the bottomless pit called a stomach.

Her friends gaped. They were all secretly wondering how someone who ate so much stayed to slim. I mean seriously there was like 10 boxes spread all around her and the numbers were still rising. As she emptied another box a sweat drop started to form at a rapid pace on their foreheads.

"Uuumm…Why don't we go back to our dorms now? It's getting late now" Hinata suggested while supporting a massive sweat drop

They looked up and saw that it was indeed late. So they decided to clean up after Mikan by collecting all the boxes and put them in the nearest bin which thankfully wasn't very far.

They then stood up and dusted their clothes from well dust and some clingy grass blades and made their way towards the bus stop which would take them to their dorms. The ride back was uneventful as they mostly just talked about random things that I'm too bored to write :P

So trees passed and they finally arrived to the big building they call their home and exited the bus. They filed out one by one out the bus door and made their way to the door of their dorm. They then arrived in the hallway and said their farewells and split up in their own directions considering that they have different stars.

Sasuke and Mikan made their way up to the highest level walking in silence, feeing content with just being with one another. Sasuke grasped Mikan's hand and intertwined their fingers together in a loving gesture while Mikan smiled gently at him.

They reached Mikan's door first. Mikan was about to open her door but a hand held her wrist and spun her around. Her mouth opened in protest but was covered by another. Their lips moulded into one another as their lips moved in synch. They didn't go further than that as people were still in the halls but the simple gesture was enough.

With a final smile, Mikan gave him a peck on the cheek and entered her dorm before Sasuke left as well to his.

**Ehhh…I hope that this chapter was good enough. My writing style may have changed a little bit but I hope it's still good. Please help me with the next chapters because I've lost inspiration but I want to finish this for you all so if you have any ideas or events you want to happen in this story please share coz im in desperate doodoo**

**So meh…review and save me! From MSDGIRL246!**


	12. Chapter 12

_**Uum this has been a really really long wait for this chapter :/ well theres the next chapter anyway gyahaha**_

_**If you watch hitman reborn, does Hotaru remind you of Mammon/viper?**_

NOW!

(Lets imagine the next day is Saturday)

It was the next morning and despite what you people think, IT WAS RAINING!

As the sun rose up, the brunet woke up and stretched her arms above her head while letting loose a massive yawn. She trudged her way to the bathroom bumping into furniture as she went along.

Finally reaching her destination, she rubbed her eyes and looked into the mirror before turning on the taps. The waited a bit for the tap to turn the right temperature before cupping her hands to collect water to wash her face.

The quickly got a towel and went to her closet to get some clothes before going to the bathroom again but for a shower.

It tool around 15 minutes for her to finish but when she came out, she was refreshed and clean in her jean shorts and yellow tank top with the towel hung around her neck.

Mikan grinned to herself before going to the coffee table to pick up her phone. Dialling a number the pressed the phone against her ear and waited for the person to pick up.

Not even seconds later that a deep husky voice resounded into her ear. "What's up Mi-kan" Sasuke said teasingly breaking her name into syllables

His voice sent a tingle up her spine as she let out a small giggle before replying. "Nothing much Sasuke, just wanted to know if you or the others wanted to hang out again with me today since it's the weekend"

"Hn ok" Sasuke muttered albeit reluctantly wanting to have her all by himself

Hearing the slight pout in his voice Mikan laughed again. "Don't worry we'll go on a date later in the evening"

"…Fine" at least Sasuke had a slight smile now as he thought of what they were going to do

They all planned to meet up later in central town the next hour by the bus stop but unfortunately Shikamaru thought it was too troublesome to come so he stayed in his room to sleep while Choji already went to central town to look at all the new kinds of food. Shino too went to explore the forests to look at the different types of bugs and documenting them in his trusty notebook (note this book doesn't exist) while Lee was also busy training himself YOUTHFULLY!

Naruto was wearing his skinny jeans with a leather belt on tucked into a pair of biker boots and a blue button up top leaving the top 2 buttons undone showing the necklace Tsunade gave him. He had on his leather jacket while his girlfriend, Sakura, was wearing a big baggy jumper that reached just above mid-thigh. The jumper slipped over one shoulder but she was wearing a white tank top underneath and white shorts which reached just below mid-thigh. She was also wearing a pair of red high tops. The couple was the first to arrive and was chatting leisurely until they saw 4 familiar people coming out if the bus

They saw the familiar eyes of the byakugan followed by the twin buns of Ten-Ten and the massive dog belonging to Kiba.

Kiba was wearing his blue jumper with a white shirt underneath. His hair was still as shaggy as ever wearing a grin that showed his canine fangs. He was also wearing black skinny jeans with chains dangling on one side and a pair of dark blue converses. One of his hands was tucked into his back pocket while the other was wrapped around the female Hyuuga who was wearing a lavender coloured tank top underneath a purpled long sleeved checker shirt that she folded up to her elbows. She only buttoned the middle 2 buttons showing the black belt on her hips. She was also wearing a black skirt that wrapped around her slender legs that reached mid-thigh and on her feet a pair of ankle boots that had a fold on the top.

Hinata had a shy blush on her face as she chatted with Ten-Ten who was wearing a cream sleeveless Chinese styled shirt and black skinny jeans tucked into a pair of leather combat boots. Her hands were behind her head wearing a cheeky grin as she conversed with Hinata while Neji who was beside her was wearing a black long sleeved jumper which slightly showed his collar bone and grey jeans. His sleeves were rolled up and had his arm around Ten-Ten has they walked towards Naruto and Sakura

As they reached the 2 they exchanged greetings as they waited for the final 2 people of their group.

Finally after another 10 minutes, Mikan and Sasuke arrived. Mikan was in what she wore this morning with her yellow tank top and jean shorts but over that she wore a white cardigan that reached below her shorts while Sasuke was wearing a black shirt underneath a red jacket which was zipped up almost all the way up showing a bit of the shirt. Finally he was wearing fitted dark grey jeans with a silver lining on the pockets. Their fingers were intertwined as they spoke together in hushed tones

"Hey guys!" Naruto shouted out, greeting the couple

"Hey Naruto, there's some people I wanted to introduce you two so were gonna have to go back to the forest hahaha" Mikan replied back to him as she started the trek to the forest

Naruto was starting to feel a little nervous about meeting the teddy bear again. I mean it wasn't every day that you see an inanimate object walking around as if it was alive. I mean sure it was cute and all but it was still hell a freaky not to mention strong if it managed to throw him that far. He'll just have to trust Mikan with this.

Sakura, who was beside him, could see his nervous face and decided to help him a bit by holding his had

As they entered the forest they couldn't help but see that this was a perfect place for training seeing as they couldn't train normally considering the circumstances.

"Yo Mikan do you think we can use the forest for our training" Ten-Ten asked. Of course being a training buff she was she'd as this question sooner or later. Luckily Mikan asked for permission before so she replied happily "Yeah but we Have to make sure that no-one but us and people we trust can know of this, obviously, they shouldn't know about us being ninjas"

She carried on, "Anyway were getting close now. I can't wait for you to meet them because they were my favourite senpai's when I was here"

And no sooner as she said that the same small cottage they saw yesterday appeared yet again

Mikan being ahead ran up to the door and knocked at a rapid pace

_Creeeeeeeeeeeek_

The door opened with an ominous aura but no sooner did it open did it really swing outwards and a blue blur went past launching itself towards Mikan.

"MMMIIIKKKAAANNN-CHAAAAAN~~~" said the blur which ended up being a tall raven haired male which had a certain star birthmark on his cheek.

"Tsubasa-senpai haha I missed you a lot!" Mikan said as she too started to hug the man

As Mikan's friends stared awkwardly at the scene 4 other people appeared from the small cottage as well as the teddy bear (which was being carried buy one of the guys)

The only female of the group had dark pink hair borderline purple hair, went up to Tsubasa and whacked him on the head which sent him flying. "Mikan-chan we missed you so much" she pouted "why didn't you write letters to us huh you must hate me that much" she said dramatically and she pretended to wipe a tear

"Haha hi Misaki-senpai I really missed you too and I'm sorry about not sending letters but I didn't have much free time. At least I'm here now!" Mikan said and she hugged the pink haired woman

"Anyway, you guys introduce yourselves" Misaki ordered "I'm Misaki Harada and I have the doppelganger alice"

"HEY YOU'VE GOT THE SAME ALIVE AS I HAVE" yelled Naruto while waving energetically

Despite this they still blanked him kufufu~

"Yo" he saluted "My names Tsubasa Andou and I have the shadow manipulation Alice. He picked up his beanie from the ground and put it back on his head. "Thanks for looking after Mikan-chan" he continued while ruffling Mikan's hair

The next one appeared besides her (Mikan) while carrying the teddy bear. "Hello, my name is Kaname Sono" he was a pale blonde haired man with warm brown eyes "I have the soul transfer Alice and this" he pointed to the bear "is Mr Bear" he smiled gently before bowing slightly "Thank you for looking after Mikan-chan"

The final one was a guy with long black (?) hair. He strode up to Mikan and swooped up and carried her bridal style. "Hello my princess, it's been a while since you've been in my embrace" he said as he rubbed his cheek against hers

Suddenly 2 bursts of deadly aura appeared, one from Tsubasa and one from Sasuke who finally snapped seeing _his_ Mikan being hugged by another person who was not him. He was about to pounce onto the long haired guy when someone beat him to it

Tsubasa appeared behind Tono with a shadow over his eyes. "Akira Tonoichi…if you don't let her go now…" the threat was left hanging. Tono stubbornly shook his head but suddenly a shiver went down his spine as a very large hammer suddenly appeared in Tsubasa's hand.

**BANG**

Tsubasa swung the hammer and smashed Tono's head while Mikan flew upwards where Sasuke finally snapped out of his hate daze and caught her. Mikan had a slight blush on her face but soon disappeared as she saw Sasuke and smiled brightly at him

Sasuke was now openly glaring at the lumpy heap that was Akira Tonoichi with hate

"Anyway" Misaki cut in "That was Akira Tonoichi also known as Tono who has the amplification Alice. His onetime favourite hobby is flirting especially with Mikan but Tsubasa over there is Mikan's protector against him so don't worry lover boy" she said to Sasuke while giving a small smirk as Sasuke's face showed a pale shade of pink.

"Anyway Mikan, why don't you introduce us to your friends?" Tsubasa suddenly said changing topics. It was obvious that Tsubasa was an overprotective brother who was not yet ready to let go of her dear little sister

"Ok well the guy currently carrying me is my boyfriend Sasuke Uchiha who has the fire Alice. The blonde guy over there is Naruto and he has the same Alice as Misaki as he said before haha" she said while pointing to said people. She continued on "the pink haired girl over there is Sakura and is one of my best friends and the other two girls are Ten-Ten and Hinata. Hinata is the one with bluish hair and Ten-Ten has the two buns. Sakura has the strength Alice while Ten-Ten has the weapons Alice. Neji is the guy with the long brown hair and is also Hinata's cousin and both of them have the sight Alice but Neji also has the speed Alice. And finally, Kiba is the one with the large dog and has the animal pheromone Alice" Mikan finished taking in a large breath of air

'That took a lot out of me. I still don't know how I managed to say all of that without taking another breath there. Haha I'm just that awesome' Mikan thought while patting herself on the back mentally

This finally broke the ice for the two groups and started to converse with each other with Sakura and Naruto talking to Misaki animatly about lots of things such as their alices (Misaki and Naruto) to annoying boyfriends (Sakura and Misaki)

Kaname himself was talking with Ten-Ten and Hinata about Mr Bear and all the other teddy bears that appeared from the house. The girls were cooing over the cute animals and also chatting leisurely with Kaname. Tono on the other hand was held captive by Neji and Kiba as Tono tried to flirt with their girlfriends

…well I think it's safe to say that Tono wouldn't make it out alive

_Rustle rustle rustle_

Everyone froze and looked around trying to find out where the sound came from. The rustling came again but it sounded much closer. Naruto started to have a mini panic attack while Naruto started to shake from the suspense. First it was the zombie teddy bear of doom, and now it's a mysterious monster like thing? WHAT WAS WRONG WITH THIS FOREST!

Again they heard the rustle and suddenly looked to the left where the sound was loudest. Mikan and Sasuke sneaked closer followed the rest try and find out what made that noise.

_Rustle rustle_

The bush shifted slightly and some leaves fell from the bunch. Again it shifted and again before the whole bush started shaking. _Pop! _ Something came out from the bush startling everyone…

"SHINO!"

_**And I'll probably cut it there…well not probably I know I cut it off here.**_

_**I just wanna say I'm sorry for not updating regularly but at least I updated right? I hope this chapter is ok I had to do major research…well not really I went on Gakuen Alice wiki to remind me of their last name and their alices lol**_

_**I'm ashamed to say I don't really read Gakuen Alice anymore as it seems to overly confusing now. I'm not onto katekyo hitman reborn but don't worry I will still be updating this**_

_**OH YEAH if any of you have twitter just follow me of you want coz I follow back? MsCookieNomNom haha awesome name right! Anyway I hope to hear from you via twitter or by reviews (which I hope you do)**_

\/

Please?


	13. Chapter 13

**Well…this is maybe…Kinda…Sorta…really late…I really don't have an excuse…**

**I know that I will definitely finish this fanfiction…however I may have to cut it short…I'm literally writing with no plot…plus I haven't read Gakuen Alice in 3 years and I don't know anything that's happened so there might be some major plot holes.**

**I don't plan on making any more GA fics but I might start on some Hitman Reborn ones if anyone is interested XD**

**Thanks to everyone that reviewed.**

**The main plot will start this chapter so without further ado here we go!**

It was around 2 months after that certain incident in the forest, and everyone was happily getting along with each other.

Mikan and her group of friends could be seen in the town centre, having fun as usual.

"Ne Ne Sasuke, do you think you can get me more howalons? I reeeeeeeaaaaallllllllly want some" Mikan pleaded.

Sasuke looked to the side, trying not to face her. Mikan pouted. She knew he was trying to avoid her. 'Sigh no choice then' she thought as she pulled his face towards her and released her super-mega-adorable-puppy-face to the max.

Sasuke froze. She knew he was weak against her puppy dog face.

'Kuso' he mentally shouted. His eyes grew wider the slightest and a pale blush began to crawl up his face. He could hear Naruto laughing his ass off in the background shouting something about how whipped he was. He scowled

He quickly took her hand and dragged her towards the nearest howalon shop. "give me 4 boxes of howalons" he growled, scaring the poor lady working in the stall. "Now" he carried on making the already scared lady scramble to get the order ready.

He sighed, dragging his hand to his face as he looked at the brunette beside him. She had a small smile on her face as she waited for her beloved howalons.

And if she sensed something, she turned her face towards him, her smile getting bigger. "Thanks Sasuke" she beamed as she tip-toed to give him a small peck on the cheeks. "I know you're trying to be a bit more tolerable to other people, especially my friends. So thank you for that. I never did get to say that did I?" she told him while swinging their arms together

Sasuke paused, looking down at her a bit before her responded "Hn". Mikan smiled. She knew it was his way of saying that it was ok.

Their order came the next second.

As they paid the poor lady, Sasuke carried the boxes and made their way towards their friends, not noticing a dark figure lurking in the shadows.

Natsume scowled, walking along the path with his hand in his pocket.

He couldn't help but think about Mikan. He knew what he did was wrong, but then again she was just one girl. He should be used to using girls. He was a well-known play boy. He could get any girl he wanted, so why did he have to use her? She wasn't the smartest, or the best-looking…well in the past. She obviously was _now_. Did he regret it? Maybe. Was it because she turned out like _this? _Maybe.

He didn't know anything anymore. Maybe in the depths of hi heart, he _did_ feel something for her. It was too late now. She had someone else.

He paused. What was he thinking? He's _Hyuuga Natsume_, he doesn't give up? So what was he doing? He could get her back if he wanted to. He'd just have to show her how much better he was.

And with that a smirk grew on his face and he, now, walked more confidently back to his dorm.

It was dark when it happened. The sun was setting; a deep red colour filled the horizon when Mikan was walking home. It was a quiet evening in autumn, the leaves swirling with the wind.

Mikan was humming a simple melody. She had an awesome day full of fun stuff. She went out with her friends, had time for a date with Sasuke and had a WHOLE bunch of howalons.

She giggled to herself. She didn't think anything would have happened with a simple trip, but hey, fate works in mysterious ways.

She slowed down, a small smile gracing her face. She should even thank Natsume. Without him, she would have never left and she would have never found these amazing friends of hers.

Naruto, the one who would always cheer her up when she felt down; Neji, her stoic but kind older brother who would always be there for her; Lee whose youthfulness never failed to make her smile; Ten-Ten, Ino, Sakura and Hinata, her bestest girlfriends ever, and finally Sasuke, the cold hearted teme that she loved soo much.

She couldn't have been happier.

She skipped merrily, on her way to her dorm when she felt it. An ominous presence was heading her way. Fast. This person was stronger than her, that she knew. She messaged Sasuke and her friends via a justu she learnt from Ino.

Mikan stopped. The breeze blew her hair softly before another figure appeared before her. The figure was of average height and slight in built. She was dressed in black form fitting trousers and a black long sleeved shirt which was covered by a sleeveless hoodie which covered her face. You would tell that her hair was brown, as her long fringe hid her eyes from the world.

Her face held a scowl, sharp canines glinting in the light before she attacked.

Her slender, boot-covered foot struck quickly, aiming for her head but Mikan ducked. She raised her arm upwards to block the other foot.

Mikan stood up quickly and began a barrage of punches towards the mysterious figure, who dodged swiftly until one particular punch got her in her solar plexus. Mikan felt a wave of chakra rush to her hand.

'Ouch' Mikan thought to herself. She looked at her hand and saw smoke coming of it. A small burn was there. 'Damn, chakra burn. She must be a ninja and a dang good one too. She must have very good chakra control to do that.'

Her chances of getting out unharmed were dwindling by the minute. Mikan gritted her teeth as another kick connected to her back. She twirled out of the assailants reach and aimed a kick to her attackers' knees.

"What do you want with me?" Mikan shouted at her while still dodging her attacks

"We need you to come with us Sakura-san" the figure said. "I am assuming we will do it by force?" the voice asked further.

"I assumed you wanted me. I'm guessing that's why you attacked me in the first place" Mikan retaliated pulling a 'Duh' face. "What I want to know is _why_ you want me" she growled

"You do not need to know that." the monotone voice continued. And with this the attacker began to attack more vigorously. Her punches were more forceful, and her kicks more lethal.

Mikan knew she was losing ground. Her stamina was never her strong point. She had to try and do something, quick. Before she could do anything, however, 2 bursts of flames flew towards her assailant.

Sasuke got up with a start. He was having a nap in his dorm room with Naruto when he got the message. He looked to where Naruto was and found him wide-eyed and awake too. Their faces were set grimly. Even if Mikan was trained, that didn't mean that she could go against just anyone. At most she was a mid-level chuunin.

Turning towards Naruto, they nodded to each other before they climbed out the window and headed towards Mikan's destination. After all, travelling via trees was the quickest way to go.

Natsume was still on his way home from his walk in town. Hand still stuffed in his pockets he puffed out a cloud of warm air. He could have worn a coat. It was pretty cold outside, but he had the fire Alice.

As he was slowly trudging his was back, he heard a shout "…why…want me…"

'It sounded a lot like Mikan' he thought, 'and she sounded like she was in trouble'. Natsume smirked. Sounds like someone can play knight in shining armour.

**A/N and its done. I really don't know where this is going. I know the major plot and what's roughly gonna happen but other than that, I'm working on the fly. So give me some slack -_-**

**Take this as a Christmas present if you will.**

**Ps don't worry, I am DETERMINED to finish this…but I can't say that I will update regularly…maybe once a month or something but I can't guarantee. Just know that I will finish. **

**Thank you everyone for sticking with me from NeitherSaneNorInsane**


End file.
